Un Cambio obligado o… ¿deseado?
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Horo: Sé que lo ama, pero ¿era para que se alié con... él? -preguntó molesto, él si que la ama, pero ella no a él- Len: "ya veremos qué haremos con ella Horo, ahora... ¿qué hacemos con ellos?" -Preguntó mirando la escena de Yoh y Anna- YxA HHxT LxP leve HxA. Capitulo 11: Memorándum 1600 y Memorándum 8000 Reviews plis :D. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo de verdad
1. Introcuccion

Introducción:

Un bello día era en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, soleado como se lo había pronosticado el día anterior y bastante tranquilo como hacía mucho no se vivía. Pero los habitantes de una cierta pensión no estaban acordes a esta linda y pacífica escena de la ciudad.

\- Anna: ¡YOH VE A HACER TU ENTRENAMIENTO! –gritaba la rubia por toda la casa a su prometido que, como siempre, estaba de vago por ahí-

\- Yoh: No voy a ir Anna ya te lo dije, así que deja de molestar –respondió tranquilamente mirando la televisión mientras comía unas… ¿galletas? (esperen, ¿Yoh contradiciendo y contestando a Anna? O.o)

\- Anna: ¿QUE ME HAS DICHO? –gritó aun más furiosa- ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara si sos tan hombre! –y lo próximo que vio fue la cara seria y decidida de su prometido delante suyo- ¿Yoh? –dijo nerviosa, mientras se alejaba un poco con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejilla-

\- Yoh: Te dije… –mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia èl- que no quiero ir a entrenar, no tengo ganas –y la soltó para irse a su cuarto-

Anna estaba anonadada, primero porque Yoh nunca la desobedecía y segundo porque él no era así con ella, era la primera vez que sentía… ¿miedo fue? No lo creía pero, se sintió bastante intimidada. (Esperen,, la poderosa Anna ¿intimidada? Osea ¿qué diablos es esto?). Pero ella no iba a dejar que esto quede así, por lo tanto se fue detrás del "atrevido" de su prometido.

\- Anna: ¡Yoh, ven ahora! Y no me desobedezcas –dijo al subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero el castaño no se detuvo en su andar- ¡YOH TE ESOY HABLANDO! –y más calmada- por favor ven no me desobedezca –mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, (esperen una vez más ¿qué está pasando? ¿Anna pidiendo "por favor"?, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, o nunca O.o), y ante este pedido el shaman castaño se detuvo y la miró, serio…. Más de lo que Anna pudo soportar y de nuevo esa sensación de miedo la invadió-

\- Yoh: ¿qué quieres ahora? –preguntó secamente, mientras se acercaba a ella-

\- Anna: Y-Yoh, vos… -pero antes que pueda dar su orden, su prometido ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella como hacía unos momentos atrás, haciendo que retroceda un poco siendo perseguida por él hasta acorralarla entre él y la pared-

\- Yoh: te pregunté que qué quieres, me vas a contestar o me voy a mi cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer Anna

\- Anna: ¿Yoh? Emm,,, etto,, vos… tenis que hacer tu entrenamiento de hoy –dijo levemente y con su mirada al piso, realmente la situación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y temerosa, ¿desde cuándo su prometido la trataba de esa forma? ¿y desde cuando ella era tan… débil ante él?- tienes que obedecerme –y cuando quiso enfrentarlo con la mirada, la expresión de fastidio… ¿o era enojo? Del castaño la hizo bajar de nuevo- ¡po-por favor! –suplicó por último-

\- Yoh: No voy a ir –como un desierto, así eran las respuestas del castaño… secas y concisas-

\- Anna: pe-pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó sorprendida-

\- Yoh: porque no tengo ganas Anna, ya te dije, es más -y la tomó por la cintura acercándola lo más que se puede a él- tengo ganas de otro entrenamiento, y para él…. Te necesito –le susurró esto último a su oído-

\- Anna: ¿a-a qué te refieres? –preguntó nerviosa, la verdad que la actitud de Yoh empezaba a asustarla-

\- Yoh: a qué me refiero me preguntas bonita, mira te voy a contestar con otra pregunta… ¿tu cuarto o el mío? –preguntó mientras mordía su blanca oreja-

\- Anna: Yoh –dijo en un suspira la rubia- ¿qué dices? No seas pervertido

–dijo mientras trataba de soltarse, pero Yoh fue más rápido y la alzó en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto más cercano, en este caso el suyo-

Mientras tanto en otra en la montaña Ozore, una pelirosa Itako y su mentora, miraban la detallada escena en una bola de cristal. Y al perder la conexión Kino miró a Tamao:

\- Kino: no te voy a reprender, pero… -mientras miraba a la peli rosa, que, avergonzada, agachaba su mirada- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Tamao: es una larga historia –dijo mientras veía a un costado como el espíritu de Hao era sellado momentáneamente por sus pensamientos….. tenerlo en su cuerpo todo el tiempo, y encima que nadie lo sepa, era muy agotador-

\- Kino: tengo todo el día –dijo para que la Itako comience-…..

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lo amo… Entonces ven

\- Kino: tengo todo el día –dijo para que la Itako comience-…..

\- Tamao: Bueno… -tomó un sorbo de su té u comenzó- todo comenzó hace un meses aproximadamente…..

 _Un mes atrás:_

\- Tamao: Hoy es el cumpleaños del Joven Yoh –dijo mientras despertaba de su relajante sueño y con un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas- Espero…. –murmuró mientras se levantaba de su futón y abriendo un cofre que ella tenía, sacando así una cajita muy linda decorada con un listón naranja- que pueda darle este humilde presente – miró por un momento su regalo para su amado Yoh, lo guardó y se fue a preparar el desayuno-

El desayuno ya estaba preparado en menos de lo que canta un gallo y no tardó en escuchar como todos despertaban, la primera fue Anna, la cual se hizo presente con un " _Tamao, ¿el desayuno?"_ , para luego entrar y mirarla con una invisible sonrisa y continuar " _Buenos días"_ , mientras se sentaba.

\- Tamao: Buenos días señorita. ¿Cómo amaneció? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

\- Anna: Muy bien. Gracias –contestó sin mucho màs para decir-

Y Tamao volvió a su labor en la cocina….

Cómo poder explicar lo que su señorita Anna era para ella, pensaba mientras hacía los demás waffles. Pues era bastante raro porque, a pesar de todo el temor que ella le causaba, sabía que ella le tenía mucho aprecio y ella también habìa aprendido a querer mucho a su superior, a tal punto de no verla como tal sino a verla como una amiga. Aunque…

\- Yoh: Buen Día Anna –dijo con su sonrisa característica mientras entraba a la cocina y miró a Tamao o volvió a sonreír- Buen Día –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la cual ella no vio, ya que, sin que él supiera, la había sacado de sus pensamientos provocándole un sonrojo-

\- Tamao: Bu-buen Día Joven Yoh –mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno para el susodicho-

\- Yoh: ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó y se le acercó, pero ella se fue rápido a la mesa para dejar la comida, dejando sorprendido al castaño y a la rubia también-

\- Tamao: no pasa nada joven –contestó con una sonrisa- es sólo que estaba terminando de preparar su desayuno, así que coma por favor –y salió para la sala-

\- Anna: ¿y vos no vas a comer? –preguntó intrigada, pero sin dejar de probar su platillo, haciendo que con esa pregunta la peli rosa se detenga de repente-

\- Tamao: No señorita, ya desayuné –mintió, ba… no tanto, algo había comido, pero la verdad no había tenido mucho apetito esta mañana- así que me voy a hacer mis deberes –y salió de la cocina-

\- Yoh: Algo le pasa, ¿no es así? –preguntó a su prometida, mientras le daba un sutil beso en los labios-

\- Anna: si, pero seguro que ya se le pasará, no te preocupes –contestó aun preocupada, pero como siempre, sabe fingirlo muy bien- ¡Ahhh..! –exclamó- ¡Feliz Cumple Yoh! –mientras le daba un lindo presente-

\- Yoh: Anna –dijo impresionado y claro, sonrojado- Gracias cariño –y le besó con mucho más ímpetu- pero porqué, no debiste

\- Anna: Porque te amo, y lo sabes, aparte, no te lo iba a dar al frente de los monos de tus amigos, así que te lo doy ahora –y mientras se acercaba a la puerta giró hacia él- mañana el entrenamiento se te duplica –y se fue-

\- Yoh: Pero… ¡¿PORQUE ANNA!?

Tamao caminaba sin rumbo aparente hacia la sala, la verdad la mayoría de sus deberes ya estaban terminados, solamente faltaba limpiar un poco la entrada y los platos donde Yoh y Anna comía sus desayunos, pero, su partida de la cocina era por otra cuestión. Aun habiendo dado la excusa de su falta de apetito y sus deberes, la razón era otra. ¿Cuál? Pues, amaba a Yoh, aunque eso todos, incluso Anna, ya lo sabían, y eso era lo que más odiaba, Anna lo sabía, la chica que ella consideraba su amiga, o más, su mejor amiga aunque no sean las más cercanas, ella la comprende y trata de no demostrar todo el amor que tiene por el castaño, como ella. Es más, tal es el cariño por la rubia, que la peli rosa, trató e incluso sigue tratando de olvidarse del joven shaman pero, no puede, es por eso que mientras pensaba en todo el cariño por Anna, haber escuchado la voz de su amado Joven Yoh, la hizo poner muy mal, no se merecía el cariño de la rubia. Osea ¿qué clase de amiga era, si no podía sacarse al hombre que amabas amaban de su cabeza? Una nada buena, eso era seguro.

La tarde pasó normalmente aunque Tamano seguía muy mal por la situacion que ella misma genera con su amor.

\- Tamao: ¿qué puedo hacer? –se preguntaba, estaba en su habitación descansando un rato mientras veía el supuesto regalo de ella para Yoh- esto no está bien. La única persona capaz de estar con el Joven Yoh, es la señorita Anna. Ella lo ama, y él la ama a ella. –cerró los ojos y trató de no desanimarse, pero en el momento en que el sueño la estaba venciendo sintió como alguien atrevidamente se subía sobre ella y cubría su boca mientras hablaba en su oído-

\- ¿?¿?: Si no gritas te soltaré, si no, te violaré, vos elegís –sus palabras eran firmes, pero no así dejaban de ser dulces y tentadoras, en el momento que sintió como la peli rosa se calmaba y obedecía sus ordenes la soltó- Hola –fue lo único que le dijo-

\- Tamao: ¿qué hace acá? –fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba aterrada y sorprendida, él… ¿por qué él?… ¿no estaba muerto?- Contésteme…. Joven Hao –terminó mientras lo empujaba para que se quite de encima-

\- Hao: Vaya, veo que en esta casa nadie saluda –irónico, como siempre- pero no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré –y le sonrió amablemente-

\- Tamao: No se ría con tanta ligereza y dígame qué quiere, es más porqué está acá, el Joven Yoh lo derrotó, así que si piensa en dominar al mundo de nuevo dase por… -pero no pudo terminar al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, recibiéndolos muy sorprendida-

\- Hao: Cálmate encanto –mientras se separaba- sólo vine por una cosa y no es el mundo ni nada de eso, es algo más importante

\- Tamao: y se puede saber ¿qué es? –dijo aun sorprendida-

\- Hao: Anna –dijo con simpleza-

\- Tamao: ¿La señorita Anna? ¿Está loco? –preguntó exaltada, pero al sentir unas fuertes manos acariciando su parte más sensible solo se limitó a suspirar-

\- Hao: vuelves a decirme loco, y de acá no sales pura, chiquilla –mientras corría sus bragas para tocar más directamente-

\- Tamao: Hao –suspiró- basta, por favor –y las súplicas funcionaron, dejándola lo más agitada que se pudo- ¿por qué quiere a la señorita Anna? –preguntó luego de controlar su respiración-

\- Hao: pues porque la amo –dijo sin más-

\- Tamao: pero ella ama al Jo…. –pero otra vez fue callada por los labios de Asakura mayor-

\- Hao: igual que vos, querida, por eso vine a ofrecerte un trato, uno simple, para que lo entiendas –dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de no entender de la rosada continuó- Te propongo que te unas a mí, así separamos a mi hermanito de Anna, y de esa manera yo pueda controlarlo así se enamora de vos, ¿qué dices?

\- Tamao: ¡que es un bastardo! –gritó… le gritó… no sabía de donde pero no tenía miedo sino coraje, ¿de qué? Pues la propuesta era tentadora pero Anna era su amiga-

\- Hao: Vaya, vaya… la dulce y tierna Tamao enfrentándome, pero ¿por qué lo haces? Si amas al idiota de mi hermanito, es más –mientras aparecía detrás suyo y la abrazaba por la cintura- yo te vi llorando por la casa por él y tu estúpida amistad con mi preciosa Anna

\- Tamao: No lo voy a hacer.. ella es mi amiga y nun….

\- Hao: ¿Amiga? Acaso, ella pensó en vos en algún momento de su relación con Yoh –cada vez que hablaba estaba más cerca de ella y ella, cada vez más entregada a él y eso le gustaba-

\- Tamao: Hao… -era cierto, nunca pensaron en ella, mientras ellos vivían su romance, ella siempre tenía que esperar, pero esta vez, ¿si él le cumple su sueño de estar con Yoh…?, se decía, ¿…sería correcto aceptar tal vil propuesta?- Yo….

\- Hao: ¿lo amas? –preguntó por último-

\- Tamao: ¡¿Ehh?!

\- Hao: eso, ¿amas a Yoh?

\- Tamao: Si… Lo amo

\- Hao: entonces ven… conmigo

\- Tamao: ¿qué pasa si te traiciono? –preguntó débilmente, ya que las manos del castaño volvían a entretenerse con su intimidad-

\- Hao: Caemos los dos querida…ya que yo soy una pequeña porción del alma de Hao, mi cuerpo está oculto en otro lugar que ya te contaré -su voz también era pausada, escuchar los gemidos de Tamamura era música para sus oídos- así que ¿qué dices?

\- Tamao: acepto… -mientras se entregaba a las caricias del castaño y este se metía en su cuerpo, para así posesionar su alma y su cuerpo-

Mientras la escena sucedía alguien fuera del cuarto de la rosada había contemplado todo, pero no pudo entrar ya que alguien detrás suyo lo amenazaba con una espada de fuego

\- Hao: ¿qué haces espiándonos, Horo-Horo? –si el castaño dentro del cuarto de Tamao se había percatado de su presencia, y mandó a otra parte de su alma para que se encargue de él-

\- Horo: ¿qué le haces? NO TE ATRE…-pero antes de terminar, la espada de Hao estaba apuntando a su hermana que justo pasaba por debajo de las escaleras-

\- Hao: una palabra a alguien y muere no sólo tu hermana, sino también tu amada Tamao….

Continuará...

...

Espero que le vaya gustando, trataré de no tardar tanto nos vemos


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: No te entrometas…

 _Fin del flash back_

\- Kino: así que eso pasó –contestó la anciana con su frio semblante a la peli-rosa que había dado semejante declaración- pero hay algo que no me queda claro del todo –dijo y ante la mirada interrogante de Tamo continuó- ¿cómo hiciste para que Anna y mi nieto estén así?

\- Tamao: esa es la parte de la historia de me falta contarle –contestó mientras servía más té-

\- Kino: pues sigue entonces Tamao

\- Tamao: pues bueno, luego del cumpleaños del Joven Yoh todos dormían plácidamente salvo yo… –continuó mientras sentía como Hao despertaba de su sello, por lo tanto trató de apurar su relato-, la cual me preparaba para el plan de Hao, haciendo todas las pociones y rituales que me pedía, comenzando justamente ese día, hasta el día de la fecha, la verdad… un duro entrenamiento. Y bueno luego de unos dos meses de practicar la poción que me enseñó Hao logré hacerla para poder dársela a Doña Anna y al Joven Yoh

\- Kino: ¿y qué efectos y/o propiedades genera esta poción que me decís?

\- Tamao: Pues, si mal no entendí de lo que Hao me explicó esta poción una vez consumida no va hacia el aparato digestivo si no que actúa de tal forma que el cuerpo la toma como dióxido de carbono yendo por la vena hasta el cerebro, pero en vez de liberarla se instala en el cerebro y comienza a invertir la personalidad de su consumidor.

\- Kino: la verdad, muy impresionante Tamao, nunca creí que fueras a hacer una poción como esa. Debes…. Amar mucho a mi nieto para esforzarte tanto –dijo con cierta sorpresa-

\- Tamao: Señora Kino, yo no solo vine a contarle esto, sólo por contarlo, tengo algo màs importante que decirle –explicó luego de un corto silencio que se había producido-

\- Kino: ¿y qué sería eso que quieres contarme? –preguntó-

\- Tamao: pues yo….. –pero antes de que la rosada pueda decir algo un grito se escuchó de la bola de cristal de la vieja Asakura, atrayendo la atención de Kino-

\- Kino: ¿qué habrá pasado? –articuló dejando a Tamao y yendo a toda prisa a su bola de cristal-

El grito había provenido de Anna la cual después del chillido se vio como la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la rubia y el shaman se abría mostrando a una Anna totalmente desaliñada con toda su ropa desacomodada, de tal forma que se le veía mitad de su corpiño color celeste afuera y sin su pantalón. Salió corriendo asustada del cuarto bajando las escaleras, mientras que dentro de la habitación se veía a un castaño shaman, sin remera, de rodillas en el futòn, sus ojos no se los veían porque estaban tapados por su flequillo pero si se notaba claramente una marca roja en su mejilla.

\- Kino: seguramente mi querida aprendiz le dio su merecido por ser tan patán –concluyó al ver la escena, pero Tamao la sacó de sus pensamientos-

\- Tamao: Señora Kino, me gustaría seguir con mi relato

\- Kino: Espera un segundo niña, no ves que esto se está poniendo muy complicado

\- Tamao: ¡Pero señora debo proseguir y rápido! –dijo desesperada por el sello de Hao el cual se abría poco a poco-

\- Kino: bueno, a ver, prosigue entonces si están tan apurada –dijo con un dejo de resisgnacion la anciana-

\- Tamao: Tambien… -continuó- vine a entregarle esto –dijo mientras le mostraba un paquete extraño-

\- Kino: ¿qué es esto? –y al abrirlo se asombró al percibir qué podía ser- ¿por qué me das una pócima para retroceder?

\- Tamao: Es yo… emm,, no se lo puedo decir ahora, sólo téngalo Señora Kino –dijo mientras sacaba otro objeto de su mochila-

\- Kino: Ya sé… Vos quieres que yo solucione tu macana y así traicionar a Hao y volver a reivindicarte ¿no es así querida? –mientras mostraba un sonrisa triunfal y orgullo de su alumna ya que sabía que no iba a traicionarlos, lo sabía, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al escuchar y ver la última palabra y el último movimiento de Tamamura-

\- Tamao: No –dijo mientras le clavaba una puñalada a la anciana- Esa poción será útil para el plan –dijo con una sonrisa y una voz siniestra.. Esa ya no era Tamao, Hao por fin se había liberado y había tomado el lugar en el cuerpo de la rosada- Asì o coperas o te pudres es este lugar Abuelita

\- Kino: Ni pienses Hao, que te ayudaré en tus viles planes –mientras resistí al dolor agudo de la puñalada-

\- Hao: Entonces si no quieres morir solo…. No te entrometas –dijo por último y volvió a su refugio en el interior Tamao, y esta última dijo sólo una frase- Ud no morirá Señora –y mientras sonreía terminó- sólo No se entrometa –y se fue-

Kino se mantuvo solo unos instantes en el piso, ya que sus heridas sorprendentemente habían cicatrizado y ya no sentía ningún dolor en lo absoluto. Entonces sin perder tiempo en entender el porqué de esto volvió a ver su bola de cristal encontrándose con una imagen increíble a tal punto que si no la hubiera visto con sus propios ojos nunca hubiera creído: Anna….. Anna refugiándose detrás de Horo-Horo y un Yoh que los veía con una mirada de cólera nunca antes vista en él. Luego vio como nieto agarraba a la rubia y la atraía lo más bruscamente hacia él y amenazando a su amigo del norte con matarlo si esto se repetía porque la rubia era solamente suyo y que, aunque sabía que ellos lo había traicionado viéndose a sus espaldas, él no permitiría que se separen aunque sea por obligación. Yéndose con Anna, a rastras, de la escena mientras se escuchaba las súplicas y explicaciones de la rubia.

 _Minutos antes del suceso visto en la bola de cristal_

Horo-Horo estaba en la cocina inmerso en sus pensamientos, sentía miedo, no podía sacarse las palabreas de Hao de su cabeza

 ** _Flash Back:_**

\- Hao: ¿qué haces espiándonos, Horo-Horo? –si el castaño dentro del cuarto de Tamao se había percatado de su presencia, y mandó a otra parte de su alma para que se encargue de él-

\- Horo: ¿qué le haces? NO TE ATRE…-pero antes de terminar, la espada de Hao estaba apuntando a su hermana que justo pasaba por debajo de las escaleras-

\- Hao: una palabra a alguien y muere no sólo tu hermana, sino también tu amada Tamao….

 ** _Fin del Flash Back:_**

Estaba con mucha rabia y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, porque en el momento que quiso saber algo más también lo detuvieron

 ** _Flash Back:_**

\- Horo-Horo: ¡ESPERA IMBESIL! ¿QUE LE VAS A HACER A TODOS?... –decía mientras corría hacia el castaño, pero alguien lo detuvo-

\- Ponchi: No lo sigas Horo

\- Horo: ¿Ponchi? –dijo sorprendido- ¿Por què?

\- Conchi: Tamao decidió estar con él, así que….

\- Horo: ¿Qué? –y antes el silencio de los fantasmas gritó- ¡DIGANME! SE LOS ORDENO!

\- Ponchi: no te entrometas, ella… sabe lo que hace

\- Horo: ¿cómo están tan seguros?

\- Conchi: Porque conocemos a Tamao, ella es fuerte y ama mucho el Joven Yoh, pero ella nunca los traicionaría, te lo prometo

 ** _Fin del Flash Back:_**

La verdad es que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero sabía que poniéndose así no iba a solucionar nada, y tenía que tener un poco de confianza en el plan que se estaba realizando en esos momentos.

\- Horo: Espero que el plan de la bruja funcione –suspiró y escuchó unos gritos provenientes de arriba, al salir de la cocina se chocó con Anna la cual tenía una expresión de total miedo y desesperación- Anna ¿qué pasó?

\- Anna: Yoh –dijo entre lágrimas y se ocultó detrás de él-

\- Yoh: así que por eso no querías estar con migo ¿no es así? –dijo con una expresión de cólera nunca vista en él- Sabía que estaban tratando de dejarme e irse los dos felizmente, LOS SABÌA –gritó con furia, realmente no era él en esos momentos-

\- Horo: Calma Yoh, no es lo que cre….

\- Yoh: CALLATE TRAIDOR –gritó por último y agarró a Anna para traerla hacia él de nuevo- No te la vas a llevar nunca de mi lado, y aunque sea por la fuerza, vos –dirigiéndose a la rubia- te vas a casar con migo, y subió de nuevo las escaleras con Anna a rastras-

 _Continuara..._

 _MIL PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME CONSUME TODO EL TIEMPO. Espero que lo lean Bye_


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Llamadas y " _no quiero que esto sólo sea por el plan"_

Tamao estaba en el tren volviendo a la pensión, el cual increíblemente estaba más rápido el recorrido que el de ida, pero lo suficiente para ver detalladamente todo lo que habìa sucedido en la pensión en esas horas de su viaje.

\- Tamao: ¿crees que hacer que Yoh y Anna hagan el amor es una buena idea? –preguntó incrédula a su indeseado acompañante-

\- Hao: -riendo irónicamente - ¡Ay pequeña Tamao! ¿crees que lo que están haciendo ahora es el amor? ¿realmente no distingues ese hermoso acto de amor con una violación?

\- Tamao: ¿qué quieres decir? –dijo mirando en la ventana como el sol se ponía-

\- Hao: ¡Claro! Osea, Yoh en este momento está tomando a su "amada" prometida por la fuerza, y eso es muy bueno ¿no lo crees?

\- Tamao: ¿por qué lo sería' –la verdad que estaba hablando con él para matar el tiempo, ya que a pesar de ser su aliada para cumplirle su sueño de separar a sus dos superiores, hablara con ese hombre tan desagradable la repugnaba -

\- Hao: ¿qué tengo que explicarte todo mi querida? Es bueno porque esto va a provocar que ambos se odien y así ese lazo tan fuerte que tienen se romperá y yo podré lavar sus mentes y así hacer creer a mi linda Anna que está casada felizmente con migo y al idiota de mi hermano que está casado con vos, ¿no es genial?

\- Tamao: ¡Ajam! Muy interesante –dijo sin mucho interés-

\- Hao: ¿qué pasa querida? Te noto….. desinteresada en mi relato

\- Tamao: no es eso, es que estoy bastante cansada por el viaje –mintió, pero él no lo sabía ya que Anna le había enseñado el don de encerrar sus pensamientos la comenzar con su plan, en verdad estaba bastante aliviada de haber cambiado la poción que le dio a la señora Kino antes de que Hao se liberase de su sello-

\- Hao: pues duerme entonces, falta bastante camino aun –dijo con cierta desconfianza, pero al no poder leerle la mente más no podía pedir- Eso sí, antes que nada, ya es momento de que haga una pequeña aparición por la pensión

\- Tamao: Hao no creo que sea adecuado, pero, haz lo que quieras –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos-

El día estaba terminando y la rubia sacerdotisa estaba en el futòn de él, si de su querido prometido (aunque últimamente no sabía si querido era la palabra clave),ya que él la había toma, esa era la verdad, pero su cariño lo había dejado en algún lugar que ella descubriría. " _¿qué le habrá pasado?"_ se preguntaba Anna, aun que ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero no ella precisamente, no está Anna. Aunque esta Anna no tenía nada que ver en los planes de su otra parte, por lo cual no sabía nada del plan de Hao y estaba bajo los efectos de esa poción se sentía tranquila y rápidamente se durmió.

Horo-Horo estaba entre preocupado y enojado, por la tensa situación se que se habìa vivido en esos momento en la pensión, quería que el plan de Anna avanzara más rápido, ya que la idea de que Yoh continúe con la situación sin necesidad de haberse separado lo perturbaba mucho, no solo porque podría sufrir muchos daños con las intromisiones que pensaba hacerles Hao sino también porque la sola idea de pelearse por la loca idea del castaño que él quería arrebatarle a Anna lo enloquecía y mucho. _"Pues si no llega a funcionar el plan de esa bruja y Tamao, la verdad no se que podría pasar, es que es muy arriesgado la verdad"_ se decía el Shaman del norte con las manos en la cabeza, la verdad las actitudes y constantes peleas con su amigo ya lo estaban cansando (como dije antes), pero la bruja de su prometida le ordenó que lo aguante mientras todo sucedía.

Estaba por prepararse un tè para luego irse a la cama ya que era muy tarde cuando vio entrar a la persona que màs amaba, sacado su querida hermana, Tamao y al ver que se le acercaba con mirada seria, èl salió de su transe.

\- Horo: ¿y Hao? –le preguntó-

\- Tamao: Se fue Horo, dijo que tenía que preparar esta parte de su alma que está en mi interior para poder aparecerse en la pensión en cualquier momento así que me dijo que estará lejos por lo menos por ahora –contestó mientras se sentaba y miraba como Horo le servía el té recién preparado y sonrió, la verdad que el aniu era muy amable y considerado con ella- Y ahora…-dijo seriamente- ¿qué tan dura fue tu pelea con el Joven Yoh hoy? –preguntó sorprendiendo al peli-azul-

\- Horo: ¿ya te enteraste? –preguntó incrédulo- ¡Vaya que eres rápida!

\- Tamao: Si Hao me mostró todo mientras volvía en el tren, es más vi como el Joven Yoh violaba a Anna

\- Horo: ¿VIOLABA A ANN…..-pero antes de terminar Tamao le había tapado la boca-

\- Tamao: ¡SHHHH! –lo calló- ¿quieres que todos se despierten y volver a pelear el Joven Yoh?

\- Horo: perdón Tamao….. Y sobre la pelea…. –prosiguió luego de un silencio- fue dura, Yoh realmente cree que yo amo a Anna, y no es así, lo juro. La verdad esto me está superando y mucho –contestó al borde de las lágrimas-

\- Tamao: tranquilo Horo –animó mientra le agarraba una de sus manos, sorprendiendo al aniu- hay que confiar en lo que siempre dice el joven Yoh que todo va a estar bien, así que hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros –y sonrió-

\- Horo: Gracias Tamao –dijo sorprendido y sonrojado- ¿sabes? –llamó su atención a lo que la pelirosada lo miró con curiosidad- no me dijiste "Joven Horo" ni una sola vez, y me gusta mucho –confesó con alegría haciendo que la rosada se sonrojara- por favor trátame siempre así sin formalidades, y no quiero que sea solo por el plan la verdad, es que después de que pase todo esto tengo algo que confesarte, pero ahora, HAY QUE CONCENTRARSE AL MAXIMO

\- Tamao:¡¿ Horo?! –dijo con asombro- Claro

\- Horo: bueno me voy a dormir, nos vemos luego

\- Claro Horo, buenas noches –y le sonrió-

Una vez que vio al aniu alejarse estaba por levantar todo para limpiar e irse a su cuarto cuando su celular sonó, pero no era una llamada cualquiera, era ella….

\- Tamao: Mari… -contestó-

\- Mari: Tamao, tanto tiempo –dijo con un dejo de ironía-

\- Tamao: ¿para qué llamas? –preguntó apurada, la verdad es que quería irse a dormir rápido-

\- Mari: Pues por nada importante, sólo que nuestra superior me pidió que lo hiciera, asì que no he podido negarme, es más está aquí con migo y mira que interesante quiere hablar con vos a pesar de tu insolencia –rio-

\- Tamao: PASAMELA AHORA –dijo él un murmullo bastante fuerte para no despertar a nadie- ¿cómo esta? –preguntó al oír su voz-

\- Superior: la verdad no me quejo, es una suit muy lujosa a la que me mandaste Tamao, pero te vengo a hablar de otra cosa ¿fuiste a lo de la Señora Kino? –preguntó-

\- Tamao: Si

\- Superior: ¿y le diste la poción correcta?

\- Tamao: Si

\- Superior: ¿y Hao piensa que la hirió con ese puñal encantado que preparamos?

\- Tamao: Si, está todo listo para que vaya y continúe con el plan

\- Superior: muy bien, mañana partiré para allá. ¿cómo están Anna e Yoh?

\- Tamao: en una muy mala relación, justo como lo ordenó

\- Superior: muy bien, por eso confió mucho en vos, sabía que no me ibas a fallar. Ahora nos vemos buenas noches

\- Tamao: Chau y gracias –y colgó-

Una vez que terminó la llamada, le pasó su teléfono a Mari

\- Mari: espero que esto funcione, sino morirás igual que todos –dijo-

\- Superior: una pregunta ¿por qué te uniste a nosotros?

\- Mari: ya te lo he dicho, pero no me molesta repetirlo –dijo burlonamente- amo al amo Hao y no dejaré que se vaya que ninguna otra, aunque esa otra seas vos…. Anna

\- Anna: entonces, si tanto lo deseas, haz las cosas como te digo y no dudes –respondió con un dejo de indignación- ahora ve a prepararme el bolso, que tengo un largo viaje a Izumo….

Continuarà

Lo cierto es que estoy tardando en mi historia porque realmente quiere hacerlo muy bien y que quede muy bien, por eso hay veces que no sè como ordenar algunas secuencia pero tèngan me paciencia si?. Si mas nos vemos


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Desesperación y una miradita del pasado

\- Tamao: una semana horrible eso fue Señorita Anna –contaba por teléfono con total desesperación, a la rubia- la verdad que ya no se sabemos con reaccionar ante el Joven Yoh

\- Anna: no te preocupes –decía mientras disfrutaba del relajante baño en el yacusi de su sweet- están haciendo las cosas bien, en especial vos, porque el idiota de Horo , no tiene un trabajo tan difícil

\- Tamao: ¡No diga eso señorita! –le cortó- le doy mi palabra que este plan a Horo lo está destrozando y mucho, es decir odia pelear constantemente con el joven Yoh, y más sabiendo que no es a conciencia del joven Yoh

\- Anna: Veo que te llevas muy bien con ese troglodita Tamao –largó irónica sacándole un notorio sonrojo a la peli rosa-

\- Tamao: ¿Qu-qué dice señorita? –se puso nerviosa eso era seguro, aunque el porqué no lo entendía a sobre manera-

\- Anna: Eso que me pareces que el troglodita cabeza de desierto te agrada, o tal vez más, ba… solo lo digo por tu trato tan familiar hacia él Tamao –la verdad que sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos, ella sabía que Horo podía ser una insoportable molestia pero no era mal chico, eso lo tenía bien claro-

\- Tamao: …. –la verdad es que la había deja sin palabras, ¿qué estaría pasándole?, pero esos pensamientos fueron bloqueados por algunas cosas: primero una orden de Anna: _"Luego piensa en eso, ahora trata de pensar en Yoh así el plan continúa y Hao cree que sigues de su lado"_ \- Si –contestó ante la orden. Segundo, la presencia de Hao, aunque se hubiese ausentado un par de semanas, nunca faltaba aunque sea unas pocas horas para revisar si todo estaba como él lo había dejado, así que Tamao debía acabar con esa conversación lo más pronto posible para que el Shaman no sospechara –Señorita, creo que debería colgar ahora, Hao está muy cerca y tengo que cerrar estos pensamientos sobre el plan para que no sospeche –explicaba-

\- Anna: espera un momento, mi otro yo está sufriendo, puedo sentirlo, así que con la técnica de mentalismo que te enseñé, quiero que me mantengas pendiente de la situación, es decir quiero estar presente a través de su vista

\- Tamao: pero señorita Anna, ¿qué hago con Hao? –la desesperación volvía a Tamao, cosa que aumentaba , mientras trataba de controlar y tratar de sellar a Hao mientras posicionaba su cuerpo-

\- Anna: no te preocupes –decía lo más tranquila posible- sólo hazlo, recuerda que esta nueva técnica, no afecta a cualquier otro intruso que hubiera en tu cuerpo, aunque este también domine el reigi, así que espero las imágenes de la escena

\- Tamao: Bueno –dijo con resignación, y luego de unos minutos de concentración, su mente estaba bloqueada, Hao estaba liberado del sello y Anna recibía las imágenes que Tamao le mandaba en esos momentos-

Lo último que Tamao escuchó de Anna, fue que pudo ir a ver a la señorita Kino y explicarle todo su plan. _"Ahora la señora Kino, estará a la expectativa cuando se la necesite"_. Eso calmaba su desesperación, pero luego apareció su serio semblante al escuchar esa repugnante voz

\- Hao: Hola querida, ¿me extrañaste? –dijo con una indescifrable alegría-

\- Tamao: Sabes que no Hao –contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-

\- Hao: ¡Vaya! ¿qué forma es esa de agradecer a aquel que te ayuda con tu sueño de ser la flamante señora de mi estúpido hermano? –preguntó, siempre irónico, nunca cambiaría-

\- Tamao: ¡Déjame en paz! ¿quieres?

\- Hao: ¡Está bien! Hoy estoy de buen humor así que nadie, ni siquiera vos podrás sacármelo –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-

\- Tamao: y se puede saber ¿por qué tanta alegría?

\- Hao: pues porque, hoy decidí hacerle una pequeña bromita a Yoh –respondió burlonamente-

\- Tamao: ¿qué le hiciste Hao? –preguntó con preocupación, pero antes de recibir respuestas, se escuchó una explosión seguida de un fuerte grito, tanto masculino, como femenino-

\- Yoh: ¡AMIDAMARU, POSECIONA A HARUSAME! –gritó con cólera el castaño Shaman, mientras apuntaba a Horo con su espada-

\- Tamao: ¡¿Joven Yoh?! –dijo al ver la escena del aniu tirado, mal herido e Yoh con una cólera imposible de ocultar- ¿QUE HICISTE H….? –pero el susodicho había vuelto a sus pensamientos, lo sabía porque sentía como revisaba sus pensamientos con detenimiento, el Shaman peli largo sabía a la perfección que ella tramaba algo, pero sus poderes había aumentado tanto que para él sus bloqueos mentales eran prácticamente impasables, pero Hao no se detendría hasta saber qué ocultaba esa lobita con piel de cordero-

Tamao no sabía qué hacer, Yoh estaba con loco y Anna trataba de detenerlo pero era peor, lo único que hizo fue acercarse lo más que pudo a Horo para poder ver si su estado era para preocuparse, pero para suerte de todo, no había nada grave en el peli azul, salvo una herida curable con unas cuantas vendas. La desesperación de la peli rosa no desaparecía a pesar de esa noticia, ya que sabía a la perfección que Hao estaba hurgando sus pensamientos y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, porque al estar tocando nervios y puntos sensibles de su cerebro le estaba imposibilitando seguir mandando las imágenes del hecho a Anna.

\- Tamao: Joven Yoh –pudo articular luego de unos minutos de tratar de relajar sus nervios- por favor basta, esto no está bien, mire como está el Joven Horo él no ama a la Señorita Ann… -pero un fuerte resplandor que provino de su interior seguido por la voz de la Itako, la descompensó- A...yuda –fue lo último que dijo antes de ver al Joven Yoh ir a su ayuda con su tierna mirada de siempre, es como que hubiera dado una miradita al pasado-

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Pico de estrés y regreso…. ¡Vaya regreso!

Tres semanas exactamente habían pasado del suceso de Tamao, y lo peor del caso es que ¡ELLA AUN NO DESPERTABA!. Habían intentado todo lo posible, y sin la ayuda de Kino, porque, valía destacar que si la llamaban a la anciana Asakura, Hao se daría cuenta de que no estaba muerta y eso para el plan de Anna, no convenía en lo más mínimo. ¿Y qué pasó con Anna e Yoh? Pues al momento de ver como Tamao caìa desmayada, dejaron sus diferencias e Yoh anuló su enojo y volvió a ser ese chico que todos conocían, o por lo menos que ellos conocía…Y en ese momento tanto el Shaman como la Itako se enteraron de la "muerte" de los abuelos Asakura

 _Flash Back: tres semanas atrás_

\- Tamao: A….yuda –dijo antes de desvanecerse-

\- Yoh: ¡TAMAO! –corrió hacia ella junto a Anna- Ve a llamar mi abuela Anna –le ordenó a la Itako

Ella obedeció, pero al preguntar por ella, una sirvienta le dio la trágica noticia de que tanto la anciana como su esposo habían fallecido, hacía una semana atrás aproximadamente.

Anna estaba atónita con la noticia y fue rápidamente a decirle a su futuro marido

\- Yoh: No me está hablando en serio Anna ¿verdad? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- Anna: Perdón Yoh –y trató de tocarlo, pero él la rechazó- ¿Yoh?

\- Yoh: ¡Vamos a verlos AHORA! –gritó y se la llevó al cuarto a preparar las cosas para viajar ese mismo día, dejando tanto a Tamao, como a Horo tirados inconscientes-

Luego de un rato Horo se despertó y vio todo el desorden y a Tamao tirada en el piso, siendo recubierta por una luz

\- Horo: ¿qué es eso? –se preguntó- ¿Quién sos? –dijo por fin-

\- Luz: Idiota, soy yo Anna –dejando atónito al aniu- Estoy tratando de sanar un poco su cerebro, es que se estresó mucho con todo lo que pasó

\- Horo: ¿Se estresó, pero, por qué?

\- Anna: no preguntes tanto, ayuda a Tamao, ya he curado tus heridas, así que ahora llévala a su cuarto, y cuando despierte les contaré todo lo que pasó, porque puede que Tamao no recuerde nada de esto tampoco –terminó de hablar y vio como Horo se llevaba a Tamao a su cuarto y sonrió- la verdad no es un mal chico

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Bueno… esas tres semanas fueron largas y más para Horo, y eso que días luego del suceso los hermanos Tao llegaron de visita a la pensión dándose con todo lo vivido esos meses. Y bueno con su llegada cuidar a Tamao y recuperarse de sus heridas fue más fácil, ya que mientras él se recuperaba, Jun cuidaba de Tamao.

Aun así las responsabilidades del plan de Anna caían en él, por lo menos los de la casa y eso realmente lo estaba agobiando y mucho. Si alguna vez dijo que Anna era una arpía, ahora podía confirmarlo con hechos. Lo peor era la semana pasada habían vuelto Yoh y Anna y con ellos habían vuelto las peleas entre el castaño y él, lo cual imposibilitaba que haga muchas de las tareas que Anna le había impuesto, lo bueno es que Len calmaba las aguas un poco. Pero bueno, no se podía quejar, él fue el que insistió en unirse al plan de Anna, sabiendo que iba a ser muy complicado y pesado.

En la escena actual se veía a Horo y a Len conversando acerca de todo lo sucedido, para decirlo de otra manera Len estaba tratando de animar al aniu al cual se lo veía bastante devastado, mientras tomaban algo de té.

\- Horo: "todo esto me está superando" –se lo veían muy demacrado al pobre aniu y lo peor es que esto recién estaba empezando-

\- Len: "¡Deja de ser tan melodramático! Superamos cosas peores"

\- Horo: "Eso lo dices porque no tienes que hacer todo lo que la bruja de Anna dice mientras te enfrentas continuamente con tu mejor amigo por unas ideas estúpidas que se le vienen a la cabeza"

\- Len: "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- Horo: "¿qué no te das cuenta? El plan no es lo que me tiene mal, lo que me tiene realmente desesperado son las constantes pelas con Yoh" –decía el aniu entre lágrimas- "Es mi mejor amigo, y estar soportando todas estas peleas son horribles. Ya no sé qué hacer" –y una vez dicho esto se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos- "Y para colmo, este dolor de cabeza no ayuda en nada"

\- Len: "¡Tranquilízate Horo! Todo va a resultar solamente tienes que ser fuerte, y relajarte un poco, si no tendrás el pico de estrés que Tamao sufrió" –le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro-

\- Horo: "Gracias Len"-y pasó unos minutos mientras terminaban el té, para que Horo vuelva a retomar la palabra-"Ahora, hablando de Tamao, hay algo que no comprendo"

\- Len: "¿El qué?"

\- Horo: "Sé que lo ama, pero ¿era para que se alié con... él?" -preguntó molesto, él si que la ama, pero ella no a él-

Len lo miró con comprensión una vez que escuchó su pregunta, pero en el momento que quiso contestarle escucharon un grito proveniente de Anna, con el cual se levantaron ambos y vieron como Yoh tironeaba a una semi desnuda Anna hacia la puerta principal de la pensión y ella tratando de soltarse del agarre. Dejándolas a ambos totalmente sorprendidos.

\- Len: "ya veremos qué haremos con ella Horo, ahora... ¿qué hacemos con ellos?" -preguntó mirando la escena de Yoh y Anna-

Mientras tanto, una joven en su habitación estaba escuchando todo el ruiderìo que se estaba produciendo. Si, Tamao había despertado.

\- Tamao: "¿Dónde estoy?" –se dijo mientras trataba de que sus ojos se acostumbre a la luz, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba sola-

\- Anna: "Estás en tu habitación Tamao"

\- Tamao: "¡¿SEÑORITA ANNA?! ¿Q-qué hace aquí? –ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada. Y en el momento que quiso sentarse un poco, una fuerte puntada en su cabeza se lo impidió-

\- Anna: "No te muevas Tamao, estoy tratando de curarte"

\- Tamao: "¿Curarme?" –estaba muy densa con las preguntas pero es que quería saber todo lo que había pasado-

Anna le había contado todo mientras terminaba de curarla.

\- Anna: "Por ahora solamente puedo hacer esto. La verdad el mete-manos de Hao casi te destruye el cerebro. Lo bueno es que llegué a tiempo" –dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Tamao: "Señorita Anna, en estos días que yo estuve así, ¿quién se encargó de todo?" –preguntó-

\- Anna: "Horo-Horo" –dijo sin más, sorprendiendo a la Itako- "La verdad, es tonto pero es más efectivo de lo que pensé. Creo que voy a aceptar su relación"

\- Tamao: ¿Cómo señorita?

\- Anna: "Nada no me hagas caso" –y se sentó en la ventana a mirar el anochecer que se aproximaba- "Él vendrá muy pronto ¿verdad Tamao?"

\- Tamao: "Si señorita" –ahora estaba más seria que antes-

\- Anna: "Me tengo que ir. La única orden que te doy cuando venga es que hagas todo lo que él te diga, ¿lo harás?"

\- Tamao: "Si señorita"

Y en el momento que Anna estaba partiendo escucharon el grito de Anna y de los chicos, lo cual provocó que bajen a ver lo sucedido.

\- Len: "¿qué le haces? ¡Suéltala, por favor!" –hacia un buen rato que trataban de calmarlo para que deje de lastimas a Anna, pero era inútil-

\- Yoh: "¡¿QUÈ AHORA VOS TAMBIEN ME LA QUIERES QUITAR?!" –Su enojo y violencia volvían-

\- Len: "Sabes que nadie te la quiere quitar, pero mírala la estás lastimando"

\- Yoh: "Se lo merece por traidora y lo sabe" –dijo mirándola-

\- Tamao: "¡JOVEN YOH POR FAVOR SUELTE A LA SEÑORITA!" –el grito de la rosada sorprendió a todos-

\- Horo: "¡Tamao! ¿cómo te encuentras?" –pero en ese momento la puerta sonó-

Sin necesidad que alguien vaya a abrir la puerta, el invitado ya estaba adentro

\- Hao: "Hermanito, si dejas la puerta así de abierta, alguien les robará" –dijo el mayor de los hermanos con un dejo de burla, y al ver la obvia expresión de todos preguntó- "¿qué les pasa, acaso vieron un fantasma?" –escuchándose la única risa del dueño de la pregunta-

En ese momento Horo miró a Tamao recibiendo como respuesta una corrida de vista por parte de ella. ¡Vaya regreso el que tenían ese días!


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Sólo has lo que te digo

La escena que se divisaba en la pensión estaba lejos de ser pacífica y hogareña. Desde que Hao había decidido visitarlos las cosas estaban tensas, pero nada tan horroroso como lo que estaban experimentando en ese momento. Es decir creo que nadie me creería si dijera que Tamao atacaba a Anna tildándola de una chica totalmente infiel y perra que no se merecía tener a una persona tan maravillosa como su amado Joven Yoh. Pues eso es lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento…

\- Anna: "Tamao… ¿por qué me dices esas…?" –pero en ese momento sintió una cachetada por parte de la peli-rosa… La tercera de ese momento para ser exactos- "¡¿Tamao?!" –las lágrimas de la rubia caían no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga-

\- Tamao: "Deja de hacerte la víctima que bien que te saliste con las tuyas acostándote con Len y con Manta" – las palabras de la aniu eran crueles y ella no parecía estar bromeando-

\- Anna: "¿PERO QUE DICES? SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD" – y luego vio a Yoh con horror, eso no era verdad pero si su castaño no le creía él iba a hacer que lo pague muy caro- "Yoh por favor, créeme" –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- Yoh: "Yo ya no te creo nada, ¡SOS UNA PERRA! – y luego agarró a Tamao de la mano- "Vamos amor"

\- Tamao: "Vamos amor, te hago un tecito"

Pero en el minuto antes de irse Tamao a Anna, tirada en el piso desconsolada y con un dolor que solamente vio su corazón se fue con Yoh.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendían cómo Tamao había dicho todas esas cosas espantosas cuando ella misma sabía o por lo menos ellos creían que sabìa que eran mentira. Pero solamente optaron por callar y ayudar a Anna a que se reincorpore un poco para darle algo de ánimos.

Horo, se fue con Tamao uno tiempo después que todo se había calmado. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y cuando Tamao le dio la orden de que pasara obedeció.

\- Horo: "Ahora dime, ¿qué fue todo eso?" –dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta previamente abierta-

\- Anna: "Cierra y te cuento" –dijo mientras se secaba los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que no habían parado de salir desde que dejó a Yoh durmiendo mientras traba de convencerlo de no tener relaciones por ahora, realmente un momento desagradable- "Desde que Hao volvió ese corto tiempo… pues tuve que seguir ordenes..."

 _Flash Back:_

\- Hao: "¡Ay Dios de nuevo en casa! Últimamente he querido recostarme un rato pero no he podido. – decía con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba y dejaba que la brisa que hacía ese día. "¿Y vos Tamao? ¿Qué tal todo, estás muy callada?" –le dijo mirándola con cariño-

\- Tamao: "¿Por qué has venido ahora?" –estaba seria-

\- Hao: "¿Y esos recibimiento? ¿Qué mis patéticos abuelos no te enseñaron modal...?"

\- Tamao: "NO VUELVAS A NOMBRARLOS"-pero en ese momento vio a Hao con cara de desconcierto mientras se acerca a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared- "Lo siento señor" –dijo bajando la guardia-

\- Hao: "Esta vez te lo dejo pasar, porque me gusta que sea un poco… rebelde" –diciendo esto último a su oído- "Ahora cuéntame del plan, ¿cómo va todo?"

\- Tamao:"Bastante bien, Yoh odia a Anna y a todos salvo a mi" –contestó cruzando los brazos-

\- Hao: "¿Sólo eso?" –dijo con un toque de fastidio-

\- Tamao: "¿No es lo que querías?" –estaba desconcertada-

\- Hao: "Claro que no idiota" –y al ver la cara de total pérdida a Tamao, suspiró y prosiguió- "Tamao cariño, yo no quiero que Yoh odie a todos, bueno a Anna si, peor mi objetivo es que te ame, que vos seas su única confidente, y que se enamore de vos".

\- Tamao: "¿Y cómo quieres que eso ocurra?" –estaba totalmente sorprendida-

\- Hao: "Muy claro, dile que todo los rumores de Anna son verdad, dile que es una perra, y que es el juguetito sexual de todos sus "amiguitos" es decir, dile que la odie y que te ame"

Tamao no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿hacer algo tan horrible contra la señorita Anna? Quiso rechazar pero una leve orden le vino a su mente " _Anna: "Me tengo que ir. La única orden que te doy cuando venga es que hagas todo lo que él te diga""._ No pudo rechazar, tenía órdenes de la que realmente era su superior.

\- Hao: "Solo haz lo que te digo, que tus rebeldías me gustan pero ya cansan"

\- Tamao: "Lo haré"

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

Horo estaba anonadado, ese tipo era un enfermo.

\- Horo: "Pero ¿cómo pudo pedirte eso Anna? ¿En qué pensaba en ese momento?

\- Tamao: "Pensaba en el plan Horo, recuerda que tengo que ser lo más creíble con Hao, para que crea que estoy con él y más ahora que me vigila de cerca"

\- Hao: "¿Por eso emm… -empezó a preguntar luego de un silencio con un leve sonrojo- …estuviste mucho con Yoh en estos días?"

\- Tamao: "Si Horo, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?" –estaba confundida-

\- Horo: "Menos mal" –dijo mientras se arrodillaba del alivio-

\- Tamao: "¿Horo?" –y en ese momento escucharon un grito- "¡SEÑORITA ANNA!" –y salieron ambos corriendo-

La escena era espantosa Yoh golpeando a Anna mientras Len y Jun tratabas de separarlos, a la riña se unió Horo y cuando pudieron separarlo Yoh llama a Amidamaru y el pobre sin poder hacer nada solamente obedeció, pero en el momento en que la espada encantada estaba a pocos centímetro de los chicos el tiempo se detuvo quedando todos paralizados, menos Tamao y Hao (que en ese momento había aparecido).

Hao: "Has hecho un gran trabajo Tamao, ahora vamos a la otra parte del plan" –haciéndose presente en ese momento el espíritu de fuego quedando un luz blanca que cubría toda la escena-


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La espada de Yohnira.

Tamao despertó en un futón de dos plazas con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y un dolor en el tórax mucho peor. La oscuridad de aquella habitación era intimidante y algo aterradora, pero pudo divisar una pequeña vela con unos encendedores que prendió inmediatamente.

No recordaba mucho y las pocas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza era sumamente borrosas. Por ejemplo recordaba a Hao y un lugar sumamente blanco salvo por el shaman peli-largo y su espíritu de fuego. También recordaba una espada y como Hao la atravesaba con aquel objeto. Y luego oscuridad y desconcierto. Por último se encontraba allí pensando frente a una vela y una imagen de un… ¿era eso un casamiento? O mejor dicho ¿era esa una imagen de ella e Yoh casándose? No lo entendía del todo, y cuando quiso ir más allá de sus pensamientos una puntada horrible la frenó.

\- …: "No te esfuerces tanto. Vas a arruinar tu cerebro"

Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar a su superior y volteó para buscar respuestas a todas sus dudas

\- Anna: "Hola Tamao" –saludó cordialmente mientras tomaba una taza de té"

\- Tamao: "¿Qué me pasó y dónde estoy? –quería respuestas y las quería ya-

\- Anna: "Hao consiguió su plan. Están en la mansión y como viste, te casaste con Yoh. O por lo menos eso hizo creer a todos salvo a vos y a Horo"

\- Tamao: "¿Cómo? No lo entiendo"

\- Anna: "Simplemente logró lo que quería. Le lavó el cerebro a todos, o por lo menos eso creyó, ya que yo misma me encargué de que vos y el idiota de Horo protejan su mente y su alma para que él crea que se la manipuló, pero no lo hizo y así seguir con nuestro plan"

\- Tamao: "Pero, no llego a entender cómo lo hizo, señorita"

\- Anna: "Supongo, que te dijo que si vos le llenabas la cabeza a mi otra mitad e incluso a Yoh con parodias para que se odien iban a estar con una menta y un lama tan vulnerables para poder controlarlos ¿verdad?" –y ante el gento de afirmación que le hizo la rosada Anna prosiguió- "Bueno, lo que hizo fue paralizar el tiempo con su espíritu de fuego y fue uno a uno controlando su mente, en ese momento yo aparecí y usé mi rengi para controlar tu mente y la de Horo.."

\- Tamao: "¿Y por qué recuerdo que me atravesó con una espada? ¿Y este dolor espantoso en el tórax?"

\- Anna: "Justamente te duele el tórax por la espada que te atravesó. Y el porqué de su uso, simplemente fue para quitarte el alma"

\- Tamao: "¿El alma? ¿y para qué necesitaba mi alma?"

\- Anna: "Veo que eso si no te explicó Hao" –dijo con una leve sonrisa- "Bueno… para que lo entiendas bien. Los seres vivos estamos hechos con un corazón y un cerebro que son básicamente lo que nos da tanto la vida: el corazón bombeando la sangre con la que vivimos y el cerebro que es el que nos hace funcionar todo nuestro cuerpo por decirlo de algún modo, lo único que nos diferencia de los animales, si vemos estos factores es que nosotros razonamos con el cerebro cosas mucho más complejas que los animales, pero es todo, luego somos muy parecidos. Pero hay un tercer factor que nos da vida e identidad… el alma, solamente que como no es un factor que puede ser manipulado por la ciencia o la medicina, no se lo toma en cuenta, pero es una parte muy importante de nosotros, ya que eso nos separa de seres como los zombis ya que estos, viven porque sus órganos vitales funcionan, pero divagan por el mundo sin un alma. La única forma de manipular el alma es a través de magia"

\- Tamao: "Lo entiendo, pero ¿en qué influía en los planes de Hao?"

\- Anna: "Muy simple, para él controlarlos a ustedes debía interferir en estos tres factores: el corazón mediante las falsas emociones que generaste vos e incluso generaron entre ellos, el cerebro a través de su reigi y el alma, a través de la "Espada de Yohnira""

\- Tamao: "¿La Espada de Yohnira?" –estaba cada vez más confusa-

\- Anna: "Es una espada que logra sacarle el alma a una persona de una manera momentánea para luego manipularla a su antojo, que perteneció a la familia Asakura por mucho tiempo. Una vez manipulado los tres factores le metió una distorsionada historia en su cabeza, y aunque lo logró con la mayoría vos y Horo se salvaron como he dicho"

\- Tamao: "Impresionante… pero hay dos dudas que me dan vuelta la cabeza aun. Primero: entiendo que a mí no me haya podido controlar Hao, pero ¿y Horo?..."

\- Anna: "Horo, tiene un alma muy noble y muy fuerte que, para sorpresa de Hao no pudo sacar con la espada, entonces optó por destruir su corazón, y para ello violó a su hermana. Ba… o eso le hizo creer…"

 _Flash Back:_

Horo estaba tirado en el piso sin ningún tipo de fuerzas

\- Horo: "¿qué harás, ahora que sabes que arruiné tu insignificantes planes?" –dijo con un dejo de triunfo en su voz-

\- Hao: "¿Vos crees que un tipo tan bajo podrá ganarme? Ahora verás…" –y se acercò a Pillika y, ante los ojos del aniu, comenzó a desvestirla para luego penetrarla- "Ups, veo que era virgen tu querida hermana"

\- Horo: "NOOO, DEJALA, MALDITO BASTARDO, NO LA TOQUE MAS" –mientras sentía como sus recuerdos eran borrados, pero de un momento a otro esa horrible sensación paró-

\- Anna: "¿No ves que es un engaño?"

\- Horo: ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? AYUDA A MI HERMANA POR FAVOR…" –y en ese momento sintió una fuerte piña-

\- Anna: "Tu hermana está bien Horo, eso solo una ilusión que Hao te hizo creer, y ahora piensa que te está controlando, así que síguele el juego y desmáyate"

\- Horo: "Es una broma ¿verdad?"

\- Anna: "A ver idiota ¿desde cuándo yo hago bromas? Ahora desmáyate y deja de preguntas estúpidas"

Luego de eso Horo cayó en un profundo sueño, para luego despertar y para que Anna le explique todo lo ocurrido.

 _Fin del Flash Back:_

\- Tamao: "Entonces Horo está bien. Me alegra mucho" –y se le dibujó un leve sonrisa que Anna no pudo dejar pasar- "Y la otra pregunta es: ¿dónde están todos?"

\- Anna: "Eso es muy largo de contar, así que he dividido una partecita de mi alma y la metí en tu cuerpo para ir poniéndote al tanto. Por ahora solamente te digo que Horo está cultivando unos frutos que le he pedido en su tierra con su hermana e Yoh está abajo esperándote con el desayuno, así que sé una buena esposa y vete ya"

Tamao estaba desconcertada, pero en ese momento escucharon la voz de Yoh y mientras era corrida por Anna la peli-rosa le hizo un última pregunta:

\- Tamao: "¿y usted señorita, dónde está?"

\- Anna: "Eso no interesa ahora, debo irme, así que vete de una vez" –y desapareció al momento de que Tamao cruzó la puerta-

Mansión Tao

\- Len: "¿Dónde te vas amor?" –le dijo a Mary cuando la vio poniéndose su saco-

\- Mary: "Sabes que debo cuidar a mi hermana que está muy enferma" –y le dio un beso en los labios-

\- Len: "Sabes que puedes traerla aquí"

\- Mary: "No creo que sea buena idea traer a Anna aquí, no quiero generar molestias. Bueno me voy ahora" –y le dio otro beso-

Cuando llegó al hotel vio a una Anna muy roja por la fiebre

\- Mary: "Qué bueno que el imbécil de Horo cultiva las semillas necesaria para tu tratamiento" –le dijo a la dormida rubia- "Espero que todo esto funcione"


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: No hay nada más lindo que tres "familias" unidas

\- Horo: "¿Cómo está Anna Mary?" –la pregunta fue rápida y concisa, hacia tres semanas que el peli-azul se quería contactar con la shaman y entre que el trabajo era mucho y le daba el bendito tono todo el tiempo, era imposible comunicarse-

\- Mary: "Ésta estable, solo que con fiebres muy altas. Pero las semillas ayudan mucho.–contestaba, mientras veía a Anna sentada en su cama tomando la sopa que le había llevado minutos atrás-

\- Horo: ¿Y, no se sabe nada de Tamao? –eso era lo que más le preocupaba, habían pasado casi 1 mes del suceso y ella no despertaba aun. Aunque para todos solamente habían pasado unas cuantas semanas del casamiento de Yoh con la rosada y del coronamiento de esta-

\- Mary: "No sé nada aun, pero Anna despertó hace unos momentos, así que seguramente ya me pondrá al tanto de lo que consiguió la mitad de su alma que está con ella. Así que tranquilo que tu amor seguro está bien, realmente no se la puede matar con nada a esa" –diciendo esto con un dejo de recelo acumulado- "Ahora pasando a otra cosa, ¿cómo vas con tu plan de engañar a Anna y llevarla a la pensión EN, para el "reencuentro más esperado?"

\- Horo: "Estoy en ello…"

Pensión EN:

Tamao bajó lentamente las escaleras, la verdad que le daba un poco de miedo ver con qué situación se encontraría en ese alocado y enfermo mundo que Hao los estaba haciendo vivir. Mientras bajaba observó que toda la pensión con excepción de la cocina estaban completamente oscuros, la misma oscuridad que poseía su habitación hasta que encendió la vendita vela. Pudo oír nuevamente la dulce voz de Yoh y al llegar lo vio poniendo la mesa con un delantal una de sus sonrisas. La verdad en este tiempo había extrañado esa sonrisa y Anna que estaba observando la escena en el cuerpo de la rosada también lo había hecho.

\- Yoh: "Amor, ¿por qué no me contestabas? Hace un buen rato que te llamo para que desayunemos" –y mientras hablaba se le acercaba con el objeto de darle un tierno beso de "buenos días" lo cual ella correspondió con lógico asombro y vergüenza- "¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco tensa" –y al friccionarles los brazos Tamao reaccionó alejándose del castaño, acción que lo dejó claramente sorprendido-

\- Tamao: "Emmm…." –al darse cuenta el error que había cometido, trató de calmarse y escosarse- "No es nada joven Yoh, solamente que estoy un poco tonta aun porque me acabo de despertar" –y al ver nuevamente una extraña expresión en el castaño shaman- "¿Qu-qué sucede ahora?"

\- Yoh: "Es solo que debes estar muy dormida, para decirme "joven Yoh", es decir hace mucho que no lo hacía y menos ahora que estamos casados" –dijo con un dejo de diversión en su voz, creyendo que su mujer estaba muy dormida aun- "Vamos a desayunar que tenemos mucho huéspedes hoy y mucho trabajo por hacer" –y se sentaron en la mesa-

Mientras desayunaban, había prendido la tele para ver las noticias que, mientras para Yoh eran completamente normales, para Tamao eran realmente sorpresivas y confusas para el poco conocimiento que tenía y para lo cual Anna estaba ahí con el objetivo de ponerla al tanto. Por ejemplo: unas de las primeras programaciones, fue una publicidad del exitoso mercado "Usui`s company". Ante la propaganda, Tamao llamó a Anna para pedirle explicaciones. Provocando que en el instante que aparecía Anna produjera que el tiempo se congele por unos minutos, y así Yoh no sospechaba nada de las "visitas" de su ex-prometida.

\- Anna: "Bueno, como te he dicho, Horo estaba plantando algunos frutos que le pedí. Lo que no te he aclarado es el porqué se lo pedía a él específicamente. Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, cuando vos tuviste el pico de estrés Horo, como sabes, se mantuvo a cargo de las misiones junto con Mary, y yo le expliqué que para poder restaurar la mente de Yoh y la de mi otra mitad íbamos a necesitar una plantación muy extensa de frutos que le especifiqué. Y ese mismo día se comunicó con su familia para que comience con la plantación. Y como será que estos frutos fueron tan efectivos que este último mes su pequeña empresa se convirtió en la más grande de todo Japón"

\- Tamao: "Lo entiendo"

En ese momento Anna había vuelto a la mente de Tamao y el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad.

\- Yo: "No puedo creer como ese traidor haya ganado tanta fama por unas frutas curativas" –el castaño estaba enojado, seguía receloso ya que por su culpa él se había separado de su Annita, o por lo menos esa era la historia que Hao y en parte Tamao había hecho creerle, esta última por el plan de Anna claramente- "Es decir, ¿qué tan especiales pueden ser esas hierbas? ¿o no amor?

\- Tamao: "¿Cómo?" –la rosada estaba procesando lo que Anna le había contado, y al escuchar la voz del castaño ella dio un respingo, contestando con esa pregunta, ya que claramente no había escuchado a su marido-

\- Yoh: "¿Estás bien? Hace un rato que estas despierta y sigues distraída" –y comenzó a acercarse a su esposa-

\- Tamao: "N-No pasada nada amor" –dijo roja mientras se alejaba para evitar su contacto- "Es solo que… no puedo creer que ese cretino esté en la tele, la verdad me da asco él y la gente que lo quiere. Si tan solo supieran lo mierda de persona que es"

\- Yoh: "¿Viste? pero bueno, la vida no es siempre justa. Me voy a dar una ducha que tengo que buscar a los nuevos huéspedes a eso de las seis de la tarde" –se paró y luego de darle un pequeño beso a su esposa, salió de la cocina-

Extrañamente ese contacto no le había afectado en nada a Tamao, ni un leve cosquilleo ni nada. Pero ello adjudicó que en el momento en que su esposo se iba ella veía el noticiero donde nuevamente aparecía Horo en la plaza de una ciudad desconocida para ella y junto a Anna, la cual tiernamente le sonreía. Esa escena si le había dado un ligero grado de molestia en su interior, pero no le prestó atención y volvió a llamar a su superior.

\- Tamao: "¿Qué hace la señorita Anna con Horo, señorita?

\- Anna: "Mi otra mitad está viviendo con Hao a las afueras del norte de Japón, justo a unos kilómetros de donde vive Horo y su hermana. Y como es un negocio muy conocido Anna se volvió un cliente VIP de ese lugar. Y bueno se hizo muy amiga de Horo a escondidas de Hao"

\- Tamao: "Pero señorita, si es tan "clandestina" su relación ¿por qué aparece en la televisión junto con él?"

\- Anna: "Porque Hao no es tonto Tamao, él claramente descubrió esa amistad y lo secuestró unos dos o tres días para verificar si realmente su "amnesia" era real. Fue unas de las noticias del mes la verdad" –diciendo esto último con un dejo de desinterés-

\- Tamao: "Pero… ¿cómo hizo Horo para engañar a Hao? Usted misma está diciendo que él no es para nada tonto" –estaba realmente confundida-

\- Anna: "Porque tienes que recordar una cosa Tamao, yo domino el reigi mucho mejor que ese imbécil de Hao. Por lo tanto en el momento en que Hao comenzó a manipular la mente de Horo, yo se la bloqueé y él no pudo sospechar nada de él, permitiéndole a mi otro yo que mantengan su amistad. Lo cual es bueno para el plan en parte. En conclusión aparte de estar dividida en tres partes controlo tu mente y la de Horo".

\- Tamao: "¿Por qué es bueno para el plan?"

\- Anna: "Porque Horo va a engañar a mi otra parte para que vengan aquí" –Y ante el gesto de Tamao la rubia prosiguió- "Por "trabajo" Horo tienen que venir a esta zona de Japón y como tiene que venir varios días se va a hospedar aquí y va a traer a Anna. Ahora seguramente te estarás preguntando, cómo Yoh los recibiría si los odia a ambos y supuestamente vos también, pues nosotros creemos que por Hao va a venir a darte una pequeña visita para "devolverte" la memoria y que lo ayudes para dejarlo sin memoria a Yoh, pero seguramente manteniéndole un "inexplicable" rechazo hacia mi otra mitad"

\- Tamao: "Pero, ¿ustedes creen que Hao, la deje venir a la señorita Anna hasta aquí?"

\- Anna: "Creemos que si, ya que, por el enojo que porta Anna para con él, por los innecesarios, para ella, sucesos con su amigo, Hao aceptaría todo lo que Anna le diga, por lo menos para remediar ese mal rato que le hizo pasar a ella"

En el instante que quisieron continuar con la charla escucharon la voz de Yoh que llamaba a Tamao.

\- Anna: "Ve, pero una cosa por último, Mary está viviendo con Len como pareja"

\- Tamao: "¿Cómo?" –dijo alarmada- "¿Por q…?" –no pudo preguntar al sentir la mano de su superior que la callaba-

\- Anna: "Luego te cuento. Ahora ve con tu esposo" –y desapareció-

Casa Asakura- Kyoyama:

\- Hao: "Te he visto en la televisión. Saliste espléndida" –dijo seductoramente el peli-largo al ve entrar a su esposa por la puerta de casa-

\- Anna: "¡Ah! Hola Hao" –respondió con indiferencia y una leve expresión de molestia, mientras miraba el sobre abierto que tenía en la mano-

\- Hao: "Vamos cariño, no me digas que sigues enojada" –y cuando la trató de abrazar vio el sobre- "¿Qué es?" –dijo con curiosidad más que con reclamo-

\- Anna: "Unos pasajes, Horo nos invitó al centro de Japón, ya que él tiene unos trabajos que hacer, y bueno nosotros podemos vacacionar un rato" –le dijo con emoción-

La expresión que Hao hizo asustó un poco a la rubia, ya que mostraba no solamente desacuerdo si no un leve temor. Pero no luego recordó como era su marido y tratando de disimular su miedo blanqueó los ojos y comenzó a subir a su habitación.

\- Hao: "¿Dónde vas?" –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-

\- Anna: "Al cuarto" –contestó sin más-

\- Hao: "¿Por qué? Si estábamos hablando bien" –tenía una leve desesperación en la voz, por la noticia, ya que él mismo sabía que ese viaje podía significar una cosa, alojarse en la mejor pensión de allí. La pensión de su molesto hermano-

\- Anna: "Es que siempre es igual con vos. Si no quieres ir, no vayas, yo si iré. Creo que me merezco unas vacaciones" –y se fue-

Hao, estaba anonadado, tanto que el habla no le salía. Tendría que volver a lidiar con el imbécil de Yoh y con Tamao, la cual, bastante le había costado manipularla, lo cual le sorprendió porque siempre era una fácil tarea. Tendría que idear un plan, porque su esposa estaba realmente convencida de ir como para que un acuerdo de que se queden iba a ser casi imposible. Fue tras ella luego de unos minutos, para que se calme y luego de un buen rato de peleas la pasión los invadió.

Izumo:

Era una primavera bastante fría en Izumo, y mientras la última helada caía dos inocentes "intrusos" espiaban cómo iba la vida de las tres "familias" que Hao había creado.

\- Kino: "¡No hay nada más lindo que tres "familias" unidas! ¿no, pequeño Manta?" –dijo mientras seguía con sus ojos pegados en su bola de cristal-

\- Manta: "Claro que sí. Señora Kino" –respondió antes de tomar de su taza de té-

Continuará

Demora un poco, pero sigo con ella, por lo tanto un review no viene nada mal :D


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La clave de todo

Izumo:

La escena tenía como protagonistas una anciana mirando una bola de cristal, un enano cabezón y un silencio tan denso y extenso como si estuvieran velando a la "difunta" anciana Asakura y a su esposo.

No obstante este silencio les dejaba divisar con total atención cada movimiento de los personajes de la "novela" que Hao se inventó.

\- Manta: "mire señora, Hao está desesperado" –exclamó mientras veía como el mayor Asakura perseguía a su "esposa" para que se retracte de la "molesta" invitación del aniu-

\- Kino: "Justamente como lo queríamos para el plan. ¿Quién diría que saldría tan bien por lo menos hasta ahora?" –aunque su voz no se notaba convencida, estaba orgullosa de lo que se había logrado hasta ahora, que, aunque no hayan podido detener el plan antes, que era lo ideal, había mejorado bastantes cosas y se habían organizado muy bien con el trabajo de cada uno-

\- Manta: "No suena muy convencida señora" –dijo con un dejo de humor- "pero es verdad que va todo muy bien. Nunca me imaginé que Horo pueda actuar seriamente una vez en su vida" –y rio solitariamente- "Lo que no entiendo es cuando tengo que actuar yo señora Kino"

\- Kino: "Yo tampoco entendía el porqué, de todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Anna hace un par de mese atrás me vino a ver, y me explicó todo lo que Hao había hecho y el plan que le había especificado a Tamao, que iban a cumplir desde el momento cero, y como ellos planificaron en simultaneo el plan que ahora está siendo realizado"

\- Manta: "Eso lo sé, yo estuve ahí luego de ser escondido por tres o cuatro meses en latino americe, para que Hao no me encontrara, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, en este complicado plan? ¿Qué tengo que ver con esa espada o con la poción de Tamao te dio?" –quería respuesta, y Kino no se las estaba dando-

Kino miró al cabezón sabía que en algún momento debía de explicarle detalles que hasta ahora Manta había obviado o no, pero que se había guardado las dudas hasta el punto que no aguante mas, y ese punto de inflexión era ahora. Así que calmadamente se acercó a la mesa donde Manta estaba sentado y comenzó su sermón.

\- Kino: "Bien sabes pequeño cabezón que todos fueron contaminados con la espada de mi padre, la espada de Yohnira" –y luego de ver como Manta asentía, la anciana continuó- "…..

Pensión EN:

Yoh y Tamao estaba en el futòn de sus aposentos donde el castaño mientras la tenía abrazada por la cintura le daba tiernos besos en el cuello y en el desnudo hombro, el cual poco antes había retirado la manda de su blusa. Tamao estaba con una expresión de indiferencia, es decir, no le provocaba nada las caricias de Yoh, pero para que este no sospechara emitía algún que otro suspiro y acariciaba un poco al castaño.

Pero lo que mas estaba tratando de hacer en ese momento era tratar de acomodar toda la información que Anna le había dado en su visita, y la verdad que era mucha: Horo en el norte con Pillika, Anna con Hao cerca de ese lugar, Anna y Horo amigos íntimos más bien tirando a un fugaz romance por parte de ella porque está muy molesta con Hao. May y Len ¿juntos? Pero con qué objeto estaban juntos. _"Seguramente otra idea de Hao para mantener alejado a Len"_ concluyó. Manta con la señora Kino, cuidándose para el plan, "la clave", solía decirle Anna, y la verdad que lo era, pero había cosas que no entendía todavía la rosada, tenía preguntas y muchas la verdad, y quería respuestas a esas preguntas. Porqué no estaba alerta de todo, ella era parte del plan al fin de cuenta, por ejemplo porqué todos saben lo de la espada de Yohnira y no ella, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía al ver como Horo estaba realmente enfrascado en su parte del plan, mientras ella era la "distracción" de su antiguo superior y su actual "marido". Y la principal duda que la carcomía es, ¿dónde estaba su señorita Anna? Puesto que si estaba dividida su alma en varias partes, donde estaba el cuerpo de todas esas almas, aunque Anna evitaba decírselo ella lo averiguaría.

Yoh habia parado hacia un buen rato sus caricias y Tamao claramente por todas estas incógnitas ni se había enterado, entonces el castaño harto de su indiferencia de movió suavemente hasta quedar frente a ella y, luego del susto que se pegó su esposa, sonrió.

\- Yoh: "¿Qué sucede amor? Hoy estuviste realmente muy distraída, ya ni mis caricias parece que te gustan" –dijo haciendo un puchero, pero Tamao sabía que era una seria pregunta-

\- Tamao: "No sucede nada amor, estaba disfrutando de tus caricias hasta que te pusiste al frente mío" –respondió simulando su claro error por haberse enfocado en otras cuestiones-

\- Yoh: "Tamao" –dijo ya bastante serio- "Hace aproximadamente unos 15 minutos que no estoy tocándote porque te veía distante. No me mientas, dime que sucede"

Eso realmente era un golpe bajo para ella, dejándola anonadada y sorprendida, entonces volvió a adoptar una seria e inusual postura y dándose de vuelta se decidió a preguntar.

\- Tamao: "¿Qué es la espada de Yohnira?" –dejando anonadado al castaño shaman-

\- Yoh: "¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de esa espada? No recuerdo haberte contado sobre ella" –y al notar que Tamao no sabía que responderle la giró bruscamente y con menos delicadeza volvió a preguntar- "Tamao, mírame y dímelo"

\- Tamao: "¿T..Te acuerdas que antes de nuestro casamiento quisiste la bendición de tus difuntos abuelos?" –y antes la afirmativa de su marido siguió- "Pu..Pues, al buscar los libros para regresarlos a la vida, vi ese nombre por casualidad y me intrigó que sea su nombre parecido al tuyo, por eso me puedes decir qué es.

Yoh estaba sorprendido, que una cosa tan pequeña como un nombre intrigue tanto a su mujer le resultaba extraño. Pero aunque no lo creyera Tamao estaba aun más sorprendida con los "recuerdos" que les vinieron a la mente los cuales usó como la excusa que le había dado a Yoh, porque claramente el castaño sabia que esa mentira era real, porque su expresión cambió dándole una sonrisa " _¿desde ese día tienes esa duda? ¿Y por qué no me la has preguntado antes tonta?"_ osea "mentira" para ella, era real para él. Es decir claro que podía tener esos recuerdos, ya que Hao le había inventado un "cuento de hadas a todos", pero ¿no se supone que Anna le había quitado esos recuerdos para que esté "consiente" para el plan?

Yoh había llevado a Tamao a una habitación donde, había guardado la espada por unos meses cuando su abuela había ido a visitarlos, pero que en ese momento no estaba en ese lugar, sino, según todos estaba en Izumo.

\- Yoh: "Mi abuela me contó que esa espada es una descendencia de mi familia de hace unos cien años más o menos, tal vez mas, y que la forjó su abuelo".

\- Tamao: "Y ¿puedes contarme la historia?" –dijo con una sutil voz-

Mansión Tao

La salud de Anna empeoraba cada vez más, y Mary se pasaba las noches en vela por ello, odiaba a la rubia, pero amaba a Hao, y la única forma de que recapacite y sacarle esa estúpida obsesión por Anna a era con el plan que tanto planearon para hacer y que, por lo menos por ahora estaba teniendo los resultados esperados. Y para dicho plan necesitaba a la odiosa Itako.

Estaba en el cuarto cambiando la mojada toalla de la frente de Anna para que baje su alta fiebre, total, Horo en poco tiempo iba a venir a llevarle personalmente las frutas necesarias para su habitual remedio. Y justo como la pesada agenda de aniu había cedido quiso ir él, aparte de estar no más de un día en tren, osea, podía ser peor. En ese momento cuando quitó la rubia la sexta toalla para remojarla Anna comenzó a hablar sin delirios o molestias.

\- Mary: "Veo que has vuelto" –dijo sin ningún tipo de sorpresa, siempre pasaba eso cuando se iba a visitar a Tamao-

\- Anna: "Si" –dijo débilmente aun-

\- Mary: "Espera un poco, te voy a traer un té" –y una vez que volvió el silencio que se produjo fue cortado nuevamente por la discípula de Hao- "Pronto vendrá Horo" –y al ver que no obtenía respuestas siguió- "¿A has visto?"

\- Anna: "Si"

\- Mary: "¿Y cómo está de su gran "sueño"?"

\- Anna: "¿Desde cuándo te interesas por ella?" –dijo con fastidio-

\- Mary: "No me interesa, me interesa el amo Hao, y para ello la necesitamos para el plan. Aparte hay alguien que me ha estado llamando constantemente desde que comenzó esta "historia" inventada por mi amado" –en eso escuchan como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse- "y me parece que ya está acá"

Mary se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su marido y con Horo-Horo, el cual este ultimo llevaba una bolsa las cuales tendrían los ingredientes adecuados para las caras y complicadas medicinas que tenía que tomar Anna últimamente.

Cuando entró el aniu poseía una expresión un tanto preocupada pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, ya que al ver que Anna estaba despierta significaría que se querida Tamao había despertado y ella traería toda la información. Saludó a todos y se sentó.

\- Anna: "Veo que llegaste" –dijo tomando el té que la rubia le había llevado- "Y…¿a qué se debe tu visita tan repentina? Ya que no creo que hayas "presentido" mi regreso, te he entrenado pero no sos siquiera un amateur".

\- Horo: "Claro no lo he "presentido" Anna, simplemente vine a dejar los ingredientes de tus medicinas y cuando te vi mi alegría volvió porque eso significa que Tamao ha despertado"

\- Anna: "Es raro que vengas vos personalmente a traerme los ingredientes Horo. Mary te dijo que me sintió volver ¿no?"

Ante esa pregunta Horo sonrió un poco para poder reprochar: " _no puedes ser tan aguafiestas siempre, pudiste dejarlo como si fuera algo casual y no algo arreglado por nosotros"_

\- Anna: "Bueno" –dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa-

Se hizo un silencio nada incómodo, ninguno de los tres quería comenzar a hablar ni preguntar nada del plan, ya que primero Anna y Horo a pesar de estar mucho tiempo juntos por el plan, no tenían la suficiente confianza como para tratarse tan familiarmente y segundo porque Horo todavía no confiaba en Mary. Es decir es la que mas estaba en contacto con Hao y sabia donde estaba su verdadero cuerpo, cosa que ni Tamao sabía aún. A pesar que él insistió para que se lo digan tanto Tamao como Anna le dijeron que no era buena idea, para que Hao siga confiando en que por lo menos le oculta cosas a ellos, " _tiene que ser lo más creíble posible. Así no levantamos más sospechas de las que ya levantamos"_ repetía siempre Anna, lo cual dejaba al aniu con una espina clavada por querer obtener esa información. A pesar de todo Horo quiso preguntar sobre su rosada, ya que la duda lo consumía, pero en el momento que quiso modular algo, vio que Anna se sostenía para no desmayarse en la cama y a Mary sosteniéndola.

\- Mary: "¿Qué pasó Anna, de nuevo mareos?" –preguntó mientras la sostenía-

\- Anna: "No es eso, es solo que Tamao preguntó algo innecesario y tuve que transmitirle de algunos de los "recuerdos" que Hao metió a su cabeza para poder responder a las preguntas de Yoh"

\- Mary: "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- Anna: "Tamao preguntó sobre la espada de Yohnira e Yoh sorprendido le preguntó como sabía de su existencia y tuve que mandarle algún recuerdo falso para que le pueda contesta"

\- Horo: "¿Lo hiciste a través del Reiji?" –y al ver que por la mirada de las chicas había dicho algo muy obvio dijo- "cosas fabulosas puedes hacer con él"

\- Anna: "Si ya dejaste de decir idioteces, ven y concéntrate para que pueda mandarle las imágenes de Tamao e Yoh ahora mismo" –se acercaron sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer, puesto que ya lo había hecho muchas veces-

Izumo:

\- Kino: "Esa espada era de mi abuelo, es una espada forjada por él para ser más precisa y tiene más de cien años. ¿Cuál era su uso te preguntarás pequeño cabezón? Pues para que lo entiendas primero te diré que mi abuelo era un curandero mágico y también un herrero muy importante el cual podía crear objetos con hierro obviamente y poder hechizarlos para que cumplan con la tareas que él le asignaba. Una gran combinación de paciones que lo hicieron el curandero más famoso del pueblo donde vivía" –hizo una pausa para sentarse y pedirle a Manta que le sirva algo de té- "Ahora hablemos de la espada, un día un hombre desalmado y desgraciado de su vida quiso recuperar su alma, su juventud, su vida porque por un error de él su familia había muerto y preso de la culpa cayó en los vicios más horrorosos por lo tanto un día quiso terminar con esa vida y devolverse esa destrozada alma, así fue como supo de mi abuelo. Él tomó su desamparado caso y para ayudarlo forjó la espada y la hechizó para poder curar la alama de esa persona. Como vio que los resultados no estaban siendo los esperados y el hombre estaba cada vez más desesperado se dedicó a investigar muy profundamente ese caso descubriendo que al ser su alma tan miserable la única forma de repararla es hacerlo volver a algún momento de su vida la cual ella estuvo completa. Una vez descubierto esto curó al pobre hombre".

\- Manta: "¿Y cómo volvió a algún recuerdo donde su alma estaba completa?"

\- Kino: "Con la poción del retroceso que él mismo creó. La misma que Tamao me dio el día que me apuñaló"

\- Manta: "Me imagino lo codiciada que debió haber sido esa espada" –estaba sorprendido-

\- Kino: "No te quepa la menor duda, es más fue robada, pero mi hija y su esposo la encontraron hace unos veinte años ya. Hasta que Hao entró a este lugar y robó la espada el día que me apuñaló y a mi esposo".

Pensión EN:

\- Yoh: "Pues esa es la historia. Dicen que mis padres la recuperaron y la trajeron aquí a los pocos días que me vine a vivir yo. Lo más extraño fue que nunca me dejaron usarla ni cuando les conté que por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida y necesitaba una espada real para poder manejarlo"

Tamao escuchaba atenta y calladamente su relato, hasta que la última oración empezó a retumbar en sus oídos. _"…por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida. ¿Extraña razón?"_. Quiso sacarse esa duda pero la voz de Anna la calló y le ordenó que se retire del lugar, que ya había hecho muchas preguntas. La rosada aun confundida le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud al castaño y se fue a su habitación.

Izumo:

\- Manta: "Que historia tan conmovedora, pero hay algo que no llego a entender aun" –su voz se notaba un tanto desesperada-

\- Kino: "¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Manta?

\- Manta: "¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo este relato?

\- Kino: "¿Es que no lo entiende aun?" –y al ver la expresión confusa del enano suspirò y prosiguió- "Vos sos el que puede llevar a Yoh a los momentos en que su alma estaba completa"

\- Manta: "¿Yo? ¿por qué?"

\- Kino: "Sos su primer amigo humano y la segunda persona que lo hizo sentirse realmente querido, la primera fue Anna claramente".

\- Manta: "Pe..pero ¿y por qué no lo hace Anna?" –y luego calló un momento- "Yoh ahora la odia y cuando vaya con Hao y Horo no la recordará ¿verdad?"

\- Kino: "Algo así, no tanto la parte de recordar porque Yoh tiene un alma muy fuerte para que lo volvamos a la normalidad. Pero, como bien dijiste, la odia, en cambio con vos no tendrá esos malos recuerdos, así podremos usa la poción y recuperar su alma y con ella sus recuerdos. Es decir que sos el único que puede recuperar el alma de mi nieto, por eso te necesitamos aquí escondido y muy fuerte…Sos la clave de todo Manta" –y sonrió. Pero al ver al cabezón tan confundido dijo- "Mejor ve a descansar fue mucha información por hoy"

\- Manta: "Si" –y saltó de la silla- "Pero una última pregunta, ¿no necesitaremos la espada que ahora posee Hao?"

\- Kino: "No Manta, el alma de Yoh al estar en constante contacto con otras almas es fácil de liberar de su cuerpo, lo que hace esa espada es apurar el proceso, pero no creemos necesitarla, confía en nosotros y ve a dormir" –y vio como Manta se alejaba- "es mejor que no te diga lo demás" –dijo para si luego-.

Pensión EN:

En la escena se ve a Tamao mirando al techo, tratando de entender la última frase que Yoh le dijo de su relato _"…por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida. ¿Extraña razón?"._

\- Tamao: "No fue cuando conoció a Manta que halló a Amidamaru".


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11: Aproximadamente dos meses

Mansión Tao:

Soltaron su agarre y vieron como Anna caía semi-inconsciente en la cama. En ese momento Mary corrió rápidamente a buscar algo de medicina para ella, y al dársela minutos muy cortos pasaron para que Anna esté nuevamente bien.

\- Horo: "¿Cómo te encuentras Anna?"

\- Anna: "Bien bien, las medicinas son realmente efectivas, pero tengo que no tomarlas seguido porque puedo ir generando anticuerpos hacia ellas"-y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada apoyada su espalda en la almohada- "Ahora voy a contarles como está Tamao"

Anna vio como sus colegas se sentaban y relató todas las dudas y deducciones que más o menos hacia Tamao mientras ella le explicaba todo lo sucedido en ese mes en el que ella estaba dormida.

\- Horo: "Así que vos fuiste la que le dijiste la existencia de la espada. Y como era la distribución de todos nosotros" –y ala ver que Anna lo miraba con afirmación suspiró- "Vaya está más desorientada de lo que me imaginaba"

\- Mary: "¿Le has dicho de tu ubicación Anna?"

\- Anna: "No, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, porque cuando mi otra mitad esté con ella y yo pueda escabullirme en mi propio cuerpo mi fuerza y salud volverán estoy segura de ello" –y tomando un sorbo de té- "¿cuánto falta para ello Horo?"

\- Horo: "Poco menos de dos meses, tengo que terminar algunas cosas en la empresa, igual a Anna ya le mandé los pasajes con fecha ilimitada, así que solamente resta irnos"

En ese instante de silencio se escucha como Tamao llamaba a Anna a través del Reiji,y se escucha el sonido del celular de Horo

\- Horo: "Veo que te llaman" –dijo con un dejo de burla-

\- Anna: "y a vos también ¿quién se supone que es?" –dijo con molestia, estaba en un asunto importante-

\- Horo. "Es Anna" –dijo con seriedad- "Creo que será lo mejor que atienda" –saliendo de la habitación un instante luego de que Anna vaya a ver a Tamao que la llamaba con total desesperación-

Horo salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta paró el insistente sonido de su celular:

\- Horo: "Hola Anna"

\- Anna: "Horo, ¿cómo has estado? Fui a verte pero Pillika me dijo que estabas de viaje" –explicó la rubia alegremente mientras volvía a su hogar-

\- Horo: "Ah sí, no me advertí de decirte" –mintió- "Pero, ¿necesitas algo? Estoy muy ocupado"

\- Anna: "Ah, lo lamento, será rápido, era para decirte que acepto lo del viaje, y Hao también, aunque no quiera. ¿Era para que me expliques con lujos de detalles todo, pero puede ser en otra ocasión"

\- Horo: "¡Perfecto! Luego te explico, pero en rasgos generales nos iremos en aproximadamente dos meses, lo demás luego te lo vpy explicando, pero la verdad me alegras que vayas. Te veo luego" –y entrò al cuarto luego de colgar-

Pensión EN

Tamao se despertó al día siguiente con unas ojeras pronunciadas, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la frase que Yoh le había hecho cuando le explicó lo de la espada de sus ante pasados.

 _Flash Back:_

\- Yoh: "Pues esa es la historia. Dicen que mis padres la recuperaron y la trajeron aquí a los pocos días que me vine a vivir yo. Lo más extraño fue que nunca me dejaron usarla ni cuando les conté que por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida y necesitaba una espada real para poder manejarlo"

Tamao escuchaba atenta y calladamente su relato, hasta que la última oración empezó a retumbar en sus oídos. _"…por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida. ¿Extraña razón?"_. Quiso sacarse esa duda pero la voz de Anna la calló y le ordenó que se retire del lugar, que ya había hecho muchas preguntas.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Sin mencionar la "mentira" que le había hecho a Yoh para que le contara, la cual para él era absolutamente verdadera.

\- Tamao: "¿Por qué la señorita Anna no me dejó continuar con las preguntas?"

Y al darse cuenta que nadie le contestaría, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Anna, llamándola con reproche. No le importaba gritar, sabía que su "esposo" siempre iba a entrenar todas la mañanas a esa hora, por ende no estaba preocupada por ser descubierta. Si a pesar de que Hao manipuló su mente para que odie a Anna, ella había intervenido para que siga cumpliendo los ejercicios de la rubia Itako, por ordenes de esta claramente, _-"lo necesitamos fuerte"_ , repetía siempre que volvían a repasar su plan minuciosamente. Aunque últimamente, Tamao sospechaba que lo de "minuciosamente" significaba obviar algunas cosas que ella no podía saber, o bueno eso es lo que ella deducía.

El punto que era tal su rabia e impotencia por no estar enterada de muchas cosas que sus gritos se hacían cada vez más altos y desesperados, hasta que la voz que ella quería escuchar la calló con molestia.

\- Anna: "Estoy aquí no es necesario que grites Tamao" –estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo las nubes en el cielo- "parece que va a llover"

\- Tamao: "Quiero explicaciones y lo sabe señorita Anna" –estaba molesta, y quería respuesta (bueno, era obvio ¿no?)-

\- Anna: "Y yo quiero que dejes de hacer preguntas innecesarias Tamao" –dijo con paciencia, pero se notaba que era una reprimenda- "Yo ya te había explicado lo esencial de la espada, ¿por qué decidiste saber más?"

\- Tamao: "Es que, fue mera curiosidad, aparte…"

\- Anna: "¿No te das cuenta que si haces ese tipo de cosas Hao puede descubrir que tu mente no solo la controla él?" –y ante la confusión de la rosada se explicó mejor- "Recuerda que él no te explicó nada acerca de la espada y si ahora se entera que sabes de ella, va a sospechar. Aparte sellar tu mente con tanta información acumulada se hace cada vez más difícil y lo sabes porque te lo he repetido infinidades de veces"

Estaba siendo regañada y eso lo sabía muy bien, y también sabía lo riesgoso de sus actos, pero bueno, no podían juzgarla al creer que sabía realmente todo y realmente no era así. Suspiró y trató de seguir con su "cuestionario".

\- Tamao: "¿Por qué el Joven Yoh no recuerda al Joven Manta?" –era una teoría acertada, Anna se lo había confirmado-

\- Anna: "Esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar" –se sintió un sonoro suspiro de resignación tras esa respuesta-

\- Tamao: ¿Dónde está su otra parte señorita Anna?"

\- Anna: "eso tampoco te lo puedo contestar" –ante esto solo se sintió el silencio y Anna vio como Tamao la miraba con un dejo de enojo y desesperación-

\- Tamao: "Entonces… ¿por qué le dije ese recuerdo al joven Yoh? Era totalmente un invento para mí, pero él lo tomó como un hecho realmente verídico"

\- Anna: "Eso si te lo puedo responder" –dijo sonriente- "Recuerda que Hao le metió historias distorsionadas en la cabeza, y eso incluía falsos recuerdos que podían utilizar en momentos de charlas y de más. Y a pesar que yo controlo tu cabeza puedo pasarte esos "recuerdos" para que seas lo más creíble posible, aparte, no lo hagas seguido porque se requiere mucha información y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mary y a Horo" –diciendo esto último con una sonrisa, al ver la expresión de asombro de Tamao, sabía que le iba a preguntar a cerca de él así que la interrumpió- "ahora ven que selle esta nueva información que sabes"

\- Tamao: "Antes que lo haga, tengo una última pregunta" –dijo viendo que su mentora no le iba a contestar lo de Horo y al ver que Anna volvía a su lugar comenzó- "¿No necesitaremos la espada de Yohnira para poder recuperar a Yoh?"

\- Anna: "No Tamao, porque Yoh tiene un alma fuerte, al estar de contacto con tantas almas en su vida y la espada solo acelera el proceso de que salga el alma"

\- Tamao: "¿Y cómo están tan seguros de eso?"

\- Anna: "¿Recuerdas el día que por tanto estrés te desmayaste y en ese ínterin viste a un Yoh completamente distinto al que se venía presentando?" –y Tamao afirmó- "pues el Yoh que vive en su interior no pudo soportar ver tal cruel situación y salió para ayudarte, volviendo de inmediato sabiendo que Hao asechaba. Es decir Yoh rompió por unos instantes toda la manipulación que Hao venía produciéndole. No te olvides que Yoh es muy fuerte y yo confió en él".

Tamao sabía que Yoh era fuerte, ellos mismo habían hecho el plan para que encaje todo aun sabiendo que Hao no es para nada ingenuo. Vio como Anna se acercaba y mientras se ponía de espalda para que comience con su labor dijo: _"Prométame que la próxima vez que lo vea al Horo avíseme y dígame por favor que está bien"._ Anna se sorprendió con tal pedido, pero luego sonrió ella más que nadie sabía que su amor era cuestión solamente de tiempo. Tal vez luego de la batalla…

\- Anna: "Ahora procura no hacer locuras, y sé una buena esposa"

\- Tamao: "Señorita Anna ¿y si el joven Yoh me pide, bueno sexo?" –debía saber lo que opinaba Anna-

\- Anna: "No te preocupes, ayer cuando desayunabas con Yoh le puse un veneno para que cuando tenga ese tipo de necesidades se duerma de un momento a otro, creyendo al otro día que su noche fue muy apasionada"

\- Tamao: "Entiendo, bueno espero verla pronto"

\- Anna: "Mantén tu guardia alta, Hao llegará en cualquier momento y lo sabes"

\- Tamao: "Si, señorita" –y Anna desapareció frente a sus ojos-

Casa Asakura-Kyoyama:

Hao estaba desesperado y más aun cuando se enteró que entre las insistentes excusas para tratar que su esposa no acepte la invitación del aniu y la forma de idear un plan que no desmorone todo lo que él había logrado, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se decidió que iban a tener un "placentero viaje" a donde estaba Tamao y su odioso hermano.

Así que en ese momento comenzó con un duro lavado de cerebro a su rubia esposa y a Horo, que durante dos largos días no aparecía por ningún lado, siendo encontrado misteriosamente en su cama de un día para el otro. La noticia claramente fue seguida por los medios desde el minuto en que desapareció hasta la repentina vuelta, la cual tal investigación a Hao le parecía muy exagerada, ya que solamente lo había "tomado prestado" unos días para hacer un "inofensivo" ajustes de recuerdos.

Anna, a diferencia de Horo, tardó unos días más, me atrevo a decir hasta una semana por lo menos más, ya que Hao hizo entrarle todos los malos recuerdos de Yoh en esos últimos meses y luego borrándoselos pero dejando una esencia de repugnancia en el joven con el que se encontraría semanas después.

Anna obviamente estaba alerta de todos estos movimientos por Mary y una vez que liberaron a Horo ella arregló su mente para que vuelva a ser el chico que estaba con ellos en el plan.

En fin entre una cosa y la otra faltaban tres semanas para que viajen y el plan del castaño estaba prácticamente logrado a la perfección solamente faltaba una cosa… Y era verla a Tamao.

Pensión EN:

Anna y Tamao estaban convencidas que Hao iba a volver esa noche, la rubia estaba preparaba su mente para hacerle recordar los distorsionados "recuerdos" que Hao le había propinado. La noche era hermosa, aunque la luna esté manchada de sangre por la repugnante vuelta del Asakura. Ese fenómeno les confirmó que Hao iba a volver.

\- Anna: "Ya estás lista Tamao, faltan cinco minutos y aparecerá lo sientes ¿no?"

\- Tamao: "Claro que lo siento"

\- Anna: "Recuerda, haz lo que te dije obedécelo en todo lo que te ordene de ahora en más y en ningún momento te acuerde de mi"

\- Tamao: "Si señorita"

Así fue como la rubia tocó el último punto que le faltaba, como ya muchas veces había hecho, desapareciendo, para unos segundos después volver a sentir esa presión de su cabeza y darse vuelta viendo al ser mas odioso que jamás haya visto.

\- Hao: "Hola mi querida Tamao" –y con una irónica sonrisa preguntó- "¿Me extrañaste no?

\- Tamao: "Sabes que no Hao" –dijo con la más seria expresión que pudo mostrar-…

Afueras de la Montaña Osore:

Una sonrisa malévola de divisaba entre tanta oscuridad: _"Mi otra mitad es patética ¿no crees Opacho?"_. Escuchàndose una infantil risita luego de esa pregunta.

continuara...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Como dije, lento lento pero la subo. Un Reviews plis. Nos Leemos en otras historias**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12: Memorándum 1600 y Memorándum 8000

Pensión EN:

La pensión estaba más bulliciosa de lo normal y la razón era por la cantidad de gente que llevaba viviendo en esta última semana. Tamao se sentía bastante incómoda, ya que se había acostumbrado a que solamente estén ella e Yoh y uno que otro inquilino más. Pero ahora no solamente se hospedaba Horo con sus "invitados", Hao y Anna, sino que también Mary con Len se les dio por tomarse unas leves "vacaciones" en el recinto. Claramente estos últimos por ordenes de Anna.

La semana estuvo muy tranquila, mucho más de lo que Tamao, Horo y Mary hubieran esperado. Anna con Hao se iban todas las tardes a pasear, Horo partía muy temprano a concretar sus negocios con su proveedores, etc., pero lo que si se notaba era la indiferencia con que se trataban Anna en Yoh, realmente la atmosfera perfecta que Hao quería en su visita. Todo el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, salvo por los detalles como que Horo estaba totalmente consiente luego de los arduos tratamiento que Anna hizo con su cerebro, que Tamao también estaba consciente, solamente que Anna la había entrenado en esas semanas para que pueda controlar a la perfección la entrada y salida de los recuerdos que Hao le había "regalado con amabilidad", así que en el momento que el castaño y la rubia estaban en la pensión ella bloqueaba sus mente para volverse la "marioneta de Hao" y así no levantar sospechas.

Una tarde, como todas las veces Hao y Anna anunciaron que se irían a su habitual paseo a la recepción e Yoh le dijo a su "esposa" que se iba a hacer algunas compras de rigor, fue en ese lapso tan grato de tiempo que Horo, Mary y ella se reunieron en la habitación de la peli-rosada para hablar de todo lo que últimamente venía sucediendo en la pensión.

\- Horo: "Guau, nunca imaginé que fingir sería tan agotador" –suspiró mientras se tiraba de espalda sobre la cama de la rosada-

\- Mary: "Me sorprende lo mucho y lo efectivo que es la droga que Hao le dio a Yoh para que olvide a Anna" –opinó Mary con los brazos cruzados-

\- Horo: "eso, explícame lo de esa droga Tamao, al final solamente se lo dijiste a Anna y Mary se enteró por ella, y como yo me tuve que ir no he sabido hasta ahora".

\- Tamao: "Pues… se lo voy a comentar desde el principio. Todo este "plan b" fue hecho en el trayecto de las dos o tres semanas que pasaron, empezando por el día que vino a verme para contarme todo…"

 _Tres semanas atrás_

\- _Hao: "Hola mi querida Tamao" –y con una irónica sonrisa preguntó- "¿Me extrañaste no?"_

\- _Tamao: "Sabes que no Hao" –dijo con la más seria expresión que pudo mostrar-_

 _En ese silencio corto que tuvieron se escucho una risita irónica, claramente de Hao, amaba esa respuesta, porque sabía perfectamente el odio que le tenía la pili-rosada y que su relación era por mera necesidad. Es más su traición, si la había era inminente, así como el castigo que le correspondería si esa hipótesis era cierta._

\- _Hao: "No te veo sorprendida por mi llegada querida, ¿se puede saber por qué?"_

\- _Tamao: "Nada importante Hao, solamente lo supuse, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te dabas una vuelta para "inspeccionar" si tu plan andaba o no sobre ruedas" –mintió sabiendo aun que el castaño shaman no le creería ni una sola palabra-_

\- _Hao: "¿Cómo puedes saber algo que se supone que no recuerdas, ya que tienes tu mente completamente bloqueada por mis "recuerdos"?" –claramente no le creía ni una palabra a la rosada y ella lo sabia-_

\- _Tamao: "¿Recuerdos?, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas, todo lo que tengo en mi memoria son momentos vividos con mi marido" –jugar un poco con él era interesante, aunque no le crea nada- "Aparte, deduzco que no viniste a hablar de mi ¿o me equivoco?"_

\- _Hao: "¿Por qué dices eso? Puedo venir a ver cómo anda mi colega ¿o no?" –su ironía y arrogancia era lo que más odiaba Tamao de él y lo que claramente él amaba de sí mismo-_

\- _Tamao: "Hao, no soy tan importante en tu vida, es más me atrevería a decir que no soy importante en tu vida" –Tamao había aprendido a responder con altura las insinuaciones de Hao-_

\- _Hao: "la verdad es que tienes razón. Vine para ponerte al tanto y me ayudes con el plan b"_

\- _Tamao: "¿Plan b?" –dijo fingiendo desconcierto-_

\- _Hao: "Si, han surgido algunas complicaciones…"_

 _Actualidad:_

\- Tamao: "Así fue como me contó todo lo sucedido en estos meses, es decir, de tu relación con Anna" –mirando a Horo- "de este viaje, cuestiones que ya sabía, pero que claramente fingí desconocer por el plan"

\- Mary: "¿y la droga?" –quería que vaya al punto, todo lo demás era relleno inservible-

\- Tamao: "Pues aquí está" –dijo mostrando una bolsa con pastillas azules y rojas- "La pastilla roja se llama "memorándum 1600" y la azul se llama "memorándum 8000", ambas son drogas naturales producida por su compañero Opacho y que tienen la misma finalidad, proporcionarles una amnesia inducida y bastante prolongado, tengo que decir que es más efectiva de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Y lo que hizo Hao fue con magia modificar su alma para generar más odio y repugnancia sobre Anna y luego me dio a mí para que le de la pastilla azul a Yoh y así olvide la memoria, pero que si ve a Anna no le sea del todo agradable su presencia justo como está sucediendo ahora"

\- Horo: "impresionante, pero y la pastilla roja ¿para qué sería?"

\- Tamao: "Hao me la dio por equivocación y mientras él estaba con el joven Yoh yo investigué ambas pastillas, encontrándome con que la "memorándum 1600" sirve para hacer olvidar a una persona en concreto, solamente el proveedor de ella mientras le da de tomar esa pastilla al paciente le susurra el nombre de la persona que quiere que olvide y listo esa persona deja de ser algo en su vida. Mientras que esta azul sirve para olvidar a una persona odiada, que es lo que pasa con Anna, pero como los sentimientos no se pueden controlar en el momento que se encuentren en la vida estas dos personas su odio prevalecerá aunque sin saber el motivo"

\- Horo: "Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo vagamente ver una píldora parecida cuando Hao nos manipuló a nosotros, pero solamente la usó en Anna, yo no la he tomado" –y bajando de la cama donde se había mantenido sentado en toda la reunión exclamó- "Sos muy impresionante Tamao, realmente hemos avanzado mucho" –haciendo que la rosada se sonrojara bastante-

No he mencionado nada pero desde la llegada de Horo a la pensión los sonrojos de Tamao eran cada vez más frecuentes, hacia ya bastante que se había dado cuenta el amor que sentía por el aniu, solamente que no quería admitirlo en frente de esta "guerra" en la que estaban, ante la declaración de Horo ella solamente pudo agradecer.

\- Mary: "Y con respecto a la otra pastilla ¿por qué la tenía Hao?" –preguntó con curiosidad-

\- Tamao: "El día que le pregunté a Yoh sobre la espada de Yohnira, él dijo una frase muy extraña…

 _"_ _Flash Back:_

\- _Yoh: "Pues esa es la historia. Dicen que mis padres la recuperaron y la trajeron aquí a los pocos días que me vine a vivir yo. Lo más extraño fue que nunca me dejaron usarla ni cuando les conté que por alguna extraña razón Amidamaru llegó a mi vida y necesitaba una espada real para poder manejarlo""_

\- Tamao: "… al principio me había dejado desconcertada, luego comencé a pensar que la "extraña razón" por la que el joven Yoh y Amidamaru se encontraron en sus vidas fue el joven Manta, generando la hipótesis que quizá el joven Yoh no recordaba a su amigo, e investigando sobre estas drogas pude confirmar mi hipótesis que en todas las pociones y rituales que me hizo hacer Hao para dejar al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna así, seguramente tomó posesión de mi cuerpo para introducirle esta droga" –luego de hablar vio a sus compañeros para ver su caras de sorpresa las cuales nunca aparecieron y confirmando otra hipótesis que tenía preguntó- "¿Ustedes ya lo sabían verdad?"

\- Mary: "sabíamos que Yoh no recordaba a Manta, pero no sabíamos el cómo hizo Hao para lograr esto. Nos resolviste una gran enigma, ahora tienes que tratar de cerrar bien toda esa información".

\- Tamao: "¿Y cómo haremos para que lo recuerde?, Manta es la clave para salvar al joven Yoh" –pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió el brazo de Horo abrazando su hombro-

\- Horo: "Suficiente por hoy, mañana pensaremos qué hacer, es más tal vez Anna nos hable para más órdenes, ahora descansemos que seguramente vendrán los demás" –la miró con dulzura por unos instantes y se levantó para marcharse, detrás de Mary que ya estaba afuera de la habitación, pero cuando quiso caminar la mano de Tamao le impidió que continúe- "¿Sucede algo malo?" –dijo con dulzura-

\- Tamao: "emmm,, es solo que…" –estaba nerviosa ni ella sabía qué quería decirle al aniu- "me alegra mucho verte, te he extrañado de verdad, aparte me acordé que me querías decir algo hace un tiempo ¿te acuerdas? ¿s-se pu-puede saber qué era?

\- Horo: "Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no es momento aun, recuerda que te dije que te lo contaría cuando todo esto pasase, tranquila lo sabrás" –dijo esto último tocándole el hombro con dulzura- "pero, hay un acosa que si quiero decirte" –y vio como la rosada lo miraba desconcertado- "he notado que no siempre dices "joven Yoh" a Yoh ¿o me equivoco?"

\- Tamao: "ah, debe ser la costumbre de tratarlo así para fingir el casamiento, pero…"

\- Horo: "Me molesta bastante" –haciendo que Tamao se sorprenda por la declaración tan directa- "Solamente quiero que a mí me trates con esa familiaridad cuando estemos hablando" –diciendo esto último con un sonrojo y al ver como una colorada Tamao asentía salió con una sonrisa de la habitación- " _Creo que este sentimiento es correspondido, tal y como me dijiste vos"_ –diciendo esto último apoyado en la cerrada puerta mientras miraba al espíritu de Anna que aparecía a su lado con una satisfactoria sonrisa-

Continuara...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Infinitas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Reviews por favor :D**


End file.
